Love's Glory
by Elva
Summary: [Ch 14 Up] As Lei Fang and Jann Lee get ready to face each other in a new DOA tournament, they must struggle with new feelings for each other that threaten to surface. Reviews Appreciated!
1. The AirPlane Ride

Chapter 1  
  
"We are soon arriving. Please buckle your seat belts, place your chairs back into the correct position and do not attempt to leave your seats. Thank you".  
  
Lei Fang sighed happily as she looked out of her airplane window. The view was a magnificent sight, and she grew excited thinking about all the fun that she would have. A brochure of the Dead or Alive Tournament was on her lap, and she quickly lifted it up and flipped through the pages, for the billionth time. She knew that she should consider the tournament more seriously, but her mind bustled with the excitement and anticipation of meeting all her friends again. There was Tina, Ayane, Kasumi and Helena. They were all great friends and, of course, great rivals, when the time called for them to fight. She really admired their spirit and determination in the fighting ring. There were the guys too of course: Hayate, Bass, Zach, Hayabusa, Gen Fu and...Jann Lee.  
  
Lei Fang cringed at the thought of Jan Lee, so pompous and egotistical. He truly believed that he was unbeatable, a master of his art. Well, she'll show him all right. She entered this year's DOA tournament with the sole purpose of defeating him, once and for all. Of course that was the reason she entered last year's tournament also, and she had failed. But this time I will make it, She thought with determination.  
  
Since the last DOA tournament Lei Fang had dedicated all of her time, after attending classes, training. Before, she was a genius at Tai Chi Quan, the Martial Arts that she practiced, but now, she was truly a master. Lei Fang knew that she had a way with Tai Chi ever since she took her first lesson at the young age of six. She was the best pupil in the class, and it did not take her long to surpass even her teacher. After that she sought out teacher after teacher to improve her craft, each time surpassing them all. But that was no surprise, because She was very dedicated to Tai Chi, and enjoyed practicing it every moment that she could. She enjoyed challenges, and getting to the next level always motivated her. For the past year, however, her challenge was to defeat Jan Lee.  
  
She looked down at Jan Lee's picture in the brochure, above the text that read, "Last Year's Champion". His Penetrating eyes and pompous smile made her sick. Ever since the incident that happened when she was fifteen, Lei Fang swore to show him how much stronger than him she could be.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Beautiful, where are you going?" One of the gang members stepped out from the darkness of the alley, followed by at least seven more. All of them were leering at a younger Lei Fang. "Get Lost!" Lei Fang shouted, but they were all drawing closer, not heeding her warning. "Don't worry, we just want to play." The gang leader said, sneering at her. Lei Fang glared at them. "Well, I don't want anything to do with the likes of you!!" She stepped back and pulled a ribbon out of her pocket to tie back her long hair and got into a Tai Chi defensive stance.  
  
"Woah!! What's this?" The gang leader asked, chuckling to himself. "Are you gonna fight us Little Girl?" "That's Right" Lei Fang answered, smiling confidently. "All of you!" But before she could make her move, someone else leaped out of the shadows and started attacking the gang members. He was a boy, not much older than Lei Fang. Lei Fang watched him with an annoyed expression on her face. After attacking and beating them all up, he turned to leave without giving Lei Fang a second glance. "I could have taken care of that you know!" Lei Fang shouted after him angrily. If there's one thing she hated it was when someone doubted her strength. But before Lei Fang could say anymore, he was gone.  
  
It was only later that she found out his name was Gi and it was only later still that she would out Gi was actually a younger orphaned Jan Lee.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Lei Fang leaned back in her chair as the plane steadily declined. When it had finally landed, and the passengers were free to leave, she stood up and smoothed out her denim skirt. She just couldn't wait to see them all again.with the exception of Jan Lee. 


	2. Meeting the Gang Again

Author's side note: I didn't include Bayman and Leon in this fic b/c I felt that I had more than enough characters to handle as of now. Ok, well.enjoy.  
  
Lei Fang walked quickly into the Airport and looked around for some traces of her friends. She spotted them over by the seats, chatting loudly. "Hey Lei Fang!!" Tina shouted upon spotting her. Tina waved her over excitedly and they both shared a hug. Tina was one of her best friends. They came to know each other after the first DOA tournament and managed to keep in touch through frequent phone calls and email. "Lei Fang!! It's so good to see you." Helena said, as she embraced Lei Fang. Lei Fang smiled at her and the others cheerfully. "Hey Ayane, Kasumi. What's up?"  
  
The Girls chatted for a while before Lei Fang noticed something. "Hey, where are the guys?" She asked. "Oh somewhere over there," Kasumi pointed "by the bar." "Figures" Ayane said, rolling her eyes. "They're probably getting drunk or something. That's what they always do." "Hey Guys," Tina started, getting excited. "Who are you guys looking forward to seeing the most? Ya know, out of the guys."  
  
"Well.I'm really looking forward to seeing Hayabusa." Kasumi said, blushing slightly. "Yea, He's really cute." Tina said, nodding. "Hey!!" Kasumi protested. "Oh sorry Kas." Tina laughed, "I forgot, he was yours."  
  
"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing Hayate." Ayane said, readjusting her ribbon. "Hey!!" Kasumi started. "Don't forget he's your brother." "HALF!" Ayane yelled, but then stopped herself and said in a lower tone. "Half brother, thank you very much." "Well, that's still wrong." Kasumi said. "Right guys?" She looked around her to see if anyone would take her side, but the others just avoided her, unwilling to take sides on this matter  
  
"Well" Helena started, trying to change the subject. "I want to see Gen Fu again." "Eww!!" Tina made a disgusted face. "Isn't he uh.a little too old for you Hel?" "No!! Not in that way!!" Helena protested, while Lei Fang giggled slightly to herself. "I just have a deep respect for him that's all." "Sure" Lei Fang said, rolling her eyes, as she and Tina shared a good laugh in Helena's expense. "Oh!! You guys are impossible!" Helena scowled.  
  
"We all know who you're looking forward to seeing, Tina." Lei Fang said, turning towards her. "Who?" Tina asked, giving Lei Fang an uncertain look. "Zack" Lei Fang teased. "Ewwwww!!" Tina screamed. "Lei Fang!! You know I can't stand that guy! He just creeps me out! He's the only guy I know that wears a bra, for god's sake!!" Tina feigned anger and annoyance as the other girls laughed at her.  
  
"Oh yea?" Tina started, smiling devilishly at Lei Fang. "Well, I know who you're dying to meet again. The guy who you dream about every night when you sleep." "Oh don't go there." Lei Fang warned, for she already knew who Tina was going to say. "JANN LEE!!" Tina exclaimed, laughing at Lei Fang's discomfort at the name. "I sooo do not like him!!" Lei Fang protested. "In fact I hate him!! He's soo arrogant and and..stupid." "Yea, well, you can't deny the fact that he's hot, too." Tina reminded her. The other girls all nodded in agreement. "I can't believe you guys." Lei Fang said, shaking her head, but before she could say anymore she spotted the guys walking towards them. The other girls all turned around too.  
  
Lei Fang spotted Jann Lee first, and her heart skipped a beat. Ughh.why does he always have to look so good??!! She asked herself. Jann Lee was wearing loose khakis and a slimming Black T-shirt that showed off his muscular frame. She quickly glanced down at what she was wearing. A tight baby blue T-shirt, that said "Hug Me". The shirt was short so as to reveal her tight abs. With the shirt, she wore a mid length denim skirt, that accented her curves. She was satisfied with her outfit and hoped Jann Lee might like it too. But why should I care what he thinks??!! She thought frustrated at herself for being so self-conscious around him.  
  
"Hiya Girls!!" Zack greeted. He was wearing a bright colored Tie dyed shirt with, Get this, Purple velvet Pants. Lei Fang could see Tina's disgusted countenance as she glared at his clashing outfit and couldn't help giggling to herself. "Hi" The girls greeted back. Zack made his way to Lei Fang and looked her up and down. "Looking Great, Lei" He commented, and pulled her into a tight hug. Jann Lee looked at them, grunted and looked away. "Uh what was that for?" Lei Fang asked Zach as he pulled away. "Your shirt" He repied. "Huh?" "Your shirt. It says "Hug Me". "Oh" Lei Fang said, looking sheepishly down at her shirt. Zack then spotted Tina and proceeded to go over and harass her, a regular hobby of his. Bass followed Zack with a glaring look to his face. Kasumi and Hayabusa started chatting, Ayane pulled Hayate to the side and started up a conversation and Helena went over to Gen Fu to asked him how his granddaughter was doing.  
  
Lei Fang shifted uncomfortably. Everyone else was engaged in some sort of conversation besides her..and Jann Lee of course. He was standing as far away from everyone else as he could, with a blank distant look on his face. She wondered what he was thinking about. Well, she might as well go up and say hi to him, she thought. Sure, he could be a jerk at times, ok most of the time, but she always tried to be polite and cordial when she could. Lei Fang walked up to him and cleared her throat. He looked at her without saying anything.  
  
"So.um.are you looking forward to this year's tournament?" She asked, trying to start some sort of conversation. "I look forward to every tournament." He replied in a monotone voice. "Oh..Well, me too." Jann Lee grunted and they both just stood there for a while. Lei Fang shifted her legs nervously from side to side. She never liked silence, it made her uncomfortable, but then again, she was usually always uncomfortable around Jann Lee. She wondered why, but then Jann Lee's voice cut into her thoughts. "I don't even see why you guys bother to join into the tournament, when I'm in it." "What do you mean?" Lei Fang asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "I mean, you all know I'm gonna win. Just like I did last time. You don't stand a chance." "Oh really?!" She asked, curling her hands into fists. "Well, guess what, I'm gonna beat you this time or I'm gonna die trying!" Jann Lee merely glanced at her. "That's what you said last time." Lei Fang could feel her anger rising, and was about to give him a piece of her mind when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's time to go Lei Fang. The cabs will be here any minute." Helena said, glancing between the two. "Oh.right." Lei Fang said following Helena. She couldn't help but shoot Jann Lee an annoyed glance first. The whole gang walked outside where four cabs with DOA logos were waiting for them.  
  
Tina got into one, and Zack followed soon after. "Hey!! Who said you could ride with me?" Tina asked, trying to shove him out with her foot. "Hey!! Watch it, babe!!" Zack cried out, smoothing his shirt, which Tina had managed to stomp ugly mud markings on. "I tie dyed this shirt by myself." He ignored Tina's struggles and got into the cab. "Oh no you don't!!" Bass thundered, jumping into the cab himself. "You're leaving my daughter alone!!" "Ahhh" Zack and Tina both cried, because Bass was squishing them into the cab. "Help.mommy" Zack moaned. "Bass you're sitting on my hand." And with that the first taxi took off.  
  
Kasumi got into the next cab, followed by Hayabusa. Lei Fang noticed that they were holding hands, which she thought was really sweet. "Hey wait up, sis." Hayate yelled at them as he jumped on the cab to join his sister and his best friend. The second cab also speeded away. Gen Fu got into the next one, and helped Helena in. Ayane, followed them, cussing under her breath. It was obvious that she had wanted to share a cab with Hayate. The third cab drove away leaving only the last cab. The driver peered out of the window. "Well, looks like it's just you two." He said. Lei Fang glanced at who he was referring to, and cringed. It seemed that only she and Jann Lee was left. They would have to share a cab. Oh brother!! Lei Fang thought. Jann Lee looked at her and then got in the cab. "You coming?" He asked. "Yea, yea," She muttered, joining him. 


	3. The cab Ride

Jann Lee looked over at Lei Fang. She was sitting as far away from him as she could, staring out of the cab window. Probably doing her best to avoid having to speak to me, Jann Lee thought. Especially after what I said back there. He knew he was being rude and pompous back there but he couldn't help it. Every time she was near him, he just felt so confused. It was the only way he knew how to act. She probably hates me, he scoffed. But then again, why do I even care? It's not that it matters. The only thing that matters is what happens in the ring.  
  
For as long as Jann Lee could remember, he had dedicated his whole life to being the best at what he did. And what he did was Jeet Kune Do, the form of Martial Arts that he had chosen, and it had suited him well. He remembered his first fight. It was one of the few things he could never forget. The adrenaline rush pumping through his system, the thrill and excitement of victory. That's what he lived for. It was the one thing that he could understand.  
  
Unlike, the feelings that swarmed through him whenever Lei Fang was around. He couldn't understand that, for the life of him. She's just a woman, he thought. Like every other woman. Weak. She had proven herself inferior to him in the last two tournaments, and he was going to make sure he would come out on top this time as well. However looking at her now, Jann Lee could still feel something between them. Some kind of spark.  
  
There was no use denying that he didn't find her attractive. On the contrary, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes scanned over her perfect skin, her pouty lips.and her intense almond-shaped eyes.  
  
"What?" Lei Fang asked. She had obviously seen him staring at her. "Nothing." Jann Lee replied hastily, turning his back towards her. He hoped she didn't think that he was checking her out, because he obviously wasn't. Women were the last thing on his mind right now.  
  
"So.." Lei Fang began. She had no idea what to say to him. He was the hardest person to talk to that she ever encountered. It was like talking to a wall. "What did you do with your time ever since the last tournament?"  
  
"I trained for this one." Jann Lee replied, looking at her as if it was an obvious answer. "What else could I have done?"  
  
"No..I mean.what did you do for fun?" Lei Fang asked. Jann Lee looked at her quizzically. "You know, FUN? It's when you laugh and stuff." At this Jann Lee grunted. Now that I think about it, Lei Fang mused. I don't think I've ever seen him so much as crack a smile.  
  
"I enter regional tournaments for fun." Jann Lee stated. "Right.is that all you do? I mean..what about your friends or family?" Lei Fang probed. "Don't you find time to hang out with them?" "I have no need for friends, and I lost my parents when I was five."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry to hear that." Lei Fang looked at Jann Lee in a new light. Could this be the reason why he's so cold? Because he never had anyone to confide in or love him? She lost her father when she was little due to cancer and she knew how horrible it feels, but to have lost both of your parents. Lei Fang couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible it must've been for him.  
  
"It's too bad you don't have your family anymore, but you could always use a friend." Lei Fang said. "Like I said, I don't need one." Jann Lee replied sternly. "I don't need anyone." Lei Fang sighed. He could be so stubborn sometimes. Just like me. "Well whenever you do need a friend." She laid a hand on his lap. "You can always find me." With the look that Jann Lee gave her, Lei Fang yanked her hand away.  
  
Just at that moment, the cab took a sharp turn causing Lei Fang to topple over on top of Jann Lee. They both froze for a moment in each other's arms, both locked into the other's eyes. He suddenly felt light headed. What is this feeling? He asked himself. It was as if his heart had suddenly jumped up to his chest. Lei Fang felt similar emotions rush through her.  
  
His eyes, she thought. They're so intense, so mysterious, like he's closing himself off from the rest of the world. At that moment, she promised herself that she would do what it takes to penetrate them, to penetrate him.  
  
"Are you kids alright?" The Cab driver, asked, looking at them from his front side mirror. "Uh, yea." Lei Fang replied, straightening herself up. "Sorry." She said to Jann Lee, smiling apologetically. "Yea." Jann Lee replied, unsure of what to say next. Instead he looked over to the cab driver and yelled. "Hey!! You better watch how you're driving!!" Lei Fang rolled her eyes as Jann Lee proceeded to mutter under his breath, about the annoyances of Cab drivers for the rest of the way.  
  
Author's note: Ahh, this chapter was soo hard to write. I didn't know how to describe Jann Lee. I didn't want to make him too soft, but then I didn't want to write him off as stone cold either. And I included the part about him losing his parents at a young age in an attempt to explain his attitude and stuff. For all I know he could just be a natural loner, but this made it easier to write, in my case. I'm sorry if this is too mushy for some people, but it's gonna get a lot more mushier. So if you don't like this kinda stuff, be warned. ^.^ 


	4. First Morning

Beep!! Beep!!  
  
Lei Fang groaned as she slowly got up and turned off the alarm clock. It took her a while to realize that she was in a hotel room instead of her own room. Now as she sat there in bed, things from the previous day came flooding back to her. And what a busy day it was.  
  
The cab ride had taken them to Beachside Hotel, the base for this year's DOA tournament. After they got off they were taken to the cafeteria where they were offered all kinds of delicious meals, ranging from Chinese cuisine to Spanish Paella.  
  
After they enjoyed their meals, they were taken to the conference room, where the DOA management team was there to greet them. Mr. Roberts Lionel, the main coordinator, then preceded to give them lecture after lecture about the various regulations concerning this year's DOA tournament. Lei Fang groaned at the memory. It was easily the most boring and tedious lecture she'd ever been to, and she should know, being a college student and all.  
  
Besides, Lei Fang and the rest of the gang were already all too familiar with the rules and regulations. They've been there for the past three years after all. Plus the rules were pretty simple.  
  
The use of weapons were prohibited, and any contestant who is down for more than 10 seconds during a fight, was declared the loser. The fights would now be held from day to day, instead of all at once like the past tournaments. This was to ensure that everyone have proper resting time so that they would be at their top strength at the beginning of each battle. How Mr. Lionel managed to stretch these basic rules into a two-hour lecture was beyond Lei Fang's comprehension.  
  
Lei Fang's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked. "It's me Tina." Lei Fang went over and opened the door. Tina stood there in her red, white, and blue bikini, with a towel draped over her left shoulder. "I was just wondering if you had changed your mind about not coming down to the pool with us." Lei Fang smiled. "Sorry, my decision still stands." Noting the look of disappointment on Tina's face, she added, "Besides, swimming really isn't my thing."  
  
"Ok." Tina said. "Suit yourself, you're really missing out. And don't push yourself too hard, kay Lei?" Lei Fang nodded and watched Tina walk away only to be joined by Ayane, Kasumi and Helena, all sporting their own swimming suits. Lei Fang waved to them before closing the door.  
  
Unlike the last three tournaments, they were given an extra week to prepare or just to hang out at the many different attractions offered at the Beach resort before the tournament started. The rest of the gang had decided to lay back and enjoy themselves, but Lei Fang thought she would spend her time better by training.  
  
She had been training ever since the last tournament ended, but more shouldn't hurt. She quickly browsed through her luggage and pulled out a pair of short shorts and a Nike tank top. She made a quick stop at the mirror to check herself. Perfect she thought, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. And with that she was off.  
  
Now every other person would have gone to a gymnasium to train but not Lei Fang. She preferred doing her daily Tai Chi practices outside. She was always more of a nature girl.  
  
The sun was beaming down at her while she made her way to the beach, located just outside of the hotel. As she got nearer, she could hear a very familiar voice.  
  
"WATAAHHHHH!!" 


	5. Encounter With Jann

I'd recognize that war cry anywhere, Lei Fang thought, grinning to herself. Turning the corner she saw that she was right. Jann Lee stood in the middle of the deserted beach practicing his Jeet Kune Do moves. On any other occasion, she would have just avoided him, but after yesterday, she decided that he was more than he let on.  
  
"Hey," Lei Fang greeted. "What are you doing here?" Jann Lee asked her suspiciously. "Gee, it's nice to see you too." she said, rolling her eyes. "Look, I wasn't following you or anything, ok? I came here to train as well." "Whatever." He retorted. He turned his back towards her and resumed practicing.  
  
"The weather sure is nice today, huh?" Lei Fang asked, placing the items she bought with her down, namely a towel and a water bottle. "I'm surprised that this beach is so deserted, it really is beautiful." "Everyone left when I started practicing." Jann Lee replied curtly. She covered her ears as he gave out another one of his infamous battle cries. I don't blame them, she thought to herself, with some amusement.  
  
Lei Fang stood there watching Jann Lee for a while. His moves were quick, abrupt and bursting with energy and strength. He seemed to have improved on his speed, Lei Fang noted. His strikes came in full flashes.  
  
He was wearing broad baggy shorts, with no shirt and she couldn't help but notice his perfectly structured figure. Blushing slightly she scanned him over. His hard muscled body glistened in the sunlight from beads of sweat as he continued striking blow after blow.  
  
Lei Fang let in a deep breath and started her warm up exercises. These started with simple stretches and ended with a slow rotation of her hips and legs. Finally, satisfied with her warm up, she started practicing her Tai Chi moves.  
  
Anyone who was watching could see that Lei Fang's moves were quite different from Jann Lee's. One could say that they were opposites of each other. Lei Fang's moves were slow, graceful and precise, seeming to flow together effortlessly, while Jann Lee's were much more rapid and forceful.  
  
After going a while, Lei Fang had the feeling that someone was watching her. She turned around to see Jann Lee staring back at her. He looked flustered and embarrassed that she caught him looking for he averted his gaze.  
  
"How can you fight like that?" He asked. "What, that? That wasn't for combat purposes," she explained. "It's for meditative purposes. You know, kind of like a relaxation exercise to ease stress and promote good health. I use a different form for fighting." "Oh...well, you're really good at it. I mean, you look graceful...like a swan."  
  
"Thanks." Lei Fang said, smiling. She couldn't believe that she had actually gotten a compliment from Jann Lee. Maybe he's actually a nice guy after all, Lei Fang thought, and as if to retort that statement, Jann Lee continued, "but that's not going to win you the tournament. You'll never get past me, you're too slow, too soft."  
  
Instead of getting mad at this, Lei Fang became amused. I should've known better than to think Jann Lee was actually being nice for once, she mused. "Well you know, Jann, Tai Chi Quan is all about the soft overcoming the strong." She raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not a matter of power."  
  
"What did you call me?" He asked sternly. "What? Jann?" She let out a small laugh. "It's Jann Lee for short, and plus I think it's cute." "Don't call me that." "You know what? I think I will." And as if to prove it she called his name once more.  
  
***~*~*~*** Author's note: I forgot to say so in the beginning so let me just say that I don't own these characters, blah blah. They belong to Tecmo.  
  
Anyways, don't mind the choppiness of the last two chapters. I had absolutely no idea what to write, so I just started typing whatever came up. And as for the rules and stuff about the doa tournament, that was all made up. I really don't understand the whole background on the tournament at all. I mean, the whole thing with Fame Douglas and Doatec or whatever, just flew right pass my head. 


	6. Perfect End to a Perfect Day

The sun set over the horizon, infusing a luminous golden glow over the sky, and reflecting it over the waters. The sea breeze drifted softly in the air, carrying the beach's scent wherever it blows. Even the sea gulls kept quiet as if not to disrupt the peaceful serenity of it all.  
  
"Everything's so perfect", murmured Lei Fang. She closed her eyes softly and listened to the soft waves, rushing against the shore. She couldn't believe the perfect day she had, and more so the person she had it with.  
  
She looked over at Jann Lee, who was gazing softly at the sunset. His normal stern expression was replaced with a more serene look. He looks so peaceful, she thought smiling to herself. She shifted her position slightly, as if any sudden move could disrupt this perfect moment.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side to examine the glorious view. "Yes, beautiful...." He murmured, but she noted that he was looking at her and not the sunset. Blushing slightly, she returned her view towards the waters.  
  
Recalling the day that they just had together, made Lei Fang extremely light headed, but it wasn't a bad kind of light headed, it was a happy one. The kind that made you giddy when you think back on it.  
  
The two of them had practiced, and trained together for hours, both losing track of the time. Then, when they were both too hungry and exhausted to train anymore, Lei Fang suggested that they go to the local diner for lunch, and to her surprise Jann Lee had actually agreed.  
  
Lunch was, well.perfect, Lei Fang thought. The diner had great service and delicious food, although starving as they were; she supposed they would've thought anything was delicious. She and Jann Lee chose the corner booth, with a magnificent view of the beach.  
  
They didn't talk much, but it wasn't an uncomfortable sort of silence that came between them, the kind that most blind date couples suffer through. It was a more peaceful and reassuring silence. Lei Fang had no desire to talk just for the sake of talking, she felt completely at ease with him, as they enjoyed their meal.  
  
Afterwards, they went on a stroll of the beach. No one had suggested it really.it just seemed the thing to do. And that's how they ended up here, sitting closely side by side amongst the sand and breeze, completely relaxed and enjoying each other's company.  
  
Well.she wasn't sure that he enjoyed her company, but he didn't ask her to leave, which is a big plus in Lei Fang's book. It was rare to ever see Jann Lee with anybody for more than a few seconds, let alone an entire day.  
  
"It's getting late." Jann Lee said softly, interrupting her thoughts. "We should be heading back to our rooms." "Right," she agreed, however secretly wishing that this moment would last a little longer. As they turned to go their separate ways, Jann Lee looked back at her.  
  
"Listen.I'm going to be at the beach training again tomorrow." He began. Lei Fang's heart skipped a beat. "Um...i'll meet you there?" she asked. "Whatever you want," He replied, keeping his tone light. He didn't want to let on how much he wanted to see her again, little did he know she felt the same way.  
  
"Okay, Jann, I'll see ya." She said, making a saluting gesture with her hands before turning around and running off. Jann Lee smiled to himself, before turning to leave as well.  
  
For the next few days they met every morning by the beach to train and ended up spending most of the day together. Neither one of them knew it, but they were beginning to fall deeply in love with one another. 


	7. Special Announcement

Jann Lee yawned, as he pulled off the covers and got up. He was feeling a bit more groggy than usual, but that was simply because he had been out late last night. Lei Fang had managed to drag him off to a karaoke bar, and they both lost track of time.  
  
He felt himself doing that a lot lately, at least every time he was with her. Nothing else really mattered whenever she was by his side. Everything just seemed to fade away and all that was left was her. All that mattered was her..  
  
He couldn't remember ever feeling this way about someone. The feelings that soared through him every time she was near were overwhelming. Is this love? He asked himself. He had always thought that love didn't exist, that it was just a thing made up to inspire hope and optimism in the weak and lonesome, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
He had tried to decipher his emotions before, but that just seemed to leave him with an immense headache. All he knew was that he was beginning to care for her, to want her company. At times he even felt himself yearning for her to be near.  
  
"Enough of this!" He cried to himself. He had always hated acknowledging his feelings, let alone analyzing it. He took a quick glance at his clock, it read 8:15. If I don't hurry it up I'm going to be late.  
  
Instead of meeting with Lei Fang as usual, he was going to the hotel cafeteria for a meeting. He had no idea what it was about. Last night the whole gang had received an announcement telling them to meet in the cafeteria at 8:30 in the morning for a surprise.  
  
Jann Lee quickly flung open his closet and scanned for some decent clothes. Usually he wouldn't have given a single care to what he wore, but he knew Lei Fang was going to be there. He finally decided upon his black pantsuit and a white-collar shirt. Putting it on hastily he turned and checked his reflection in the mirror.  
  
Just one more thing. He opened a side cabinet in the bathroom mirror and pulled out a gigantic jar of gel. Grabbing a glob of it he smoothed it into his hair and proceeded to brush his hair up. That's more like it, he thought to himself, examining his now spiked up hairstyle.  
  
When he first opted for this look, it was only because his hair had been getting in the way, always flying into his face or eyes. It made it difficult to battle. Finally having enough of it he spiked up his hair. He noted that it gave him a certain stern look, and it suited him so he had kept it ever since. Of course now, it was his trademark, along with his screeching battle cry. After fully satisfied with his appearance he made his way down to the hotel cafeteria.  
  
"Hurry up Lei Fang!!" Ayane yelled from Lei Fang's room. She and the other girls were sitting on Lei Fang's bed, impatiently waiting for Lei Fang to finish. They had all decided to go down to the cafeteria together, but everyone had finished preparing before her. "Alright Alright!" Lei Fang's voice shouted through her bathroom door. "I'm coming out in a sec. Hold on."  
  
"That's what she said five minutes ago," Ayane said, with a hint of frustration in her voice. "Relax, Ayane." Kasumi said. "But we're going to be late." Ayane pointed out.  
  
"Since when do you care about being late for something?" Kasumi asked, looking at her sister curiously. "Since now, ok?" Ayane slumped back down on the bed and folded up her arms.  
  
"She just wants to see Hayate." Tina said, giving Ayane a knowing look. "What?!" Ayane asked. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just want to see what Mr. Lionel wants to announce, that's all." Tina, smiled at her. "Then why are you blushing?" "I am?" Ayane quickly covered her cheeks with her two hands.  
  
"A, anyways." Ayane said, trying desperately to change the subject. "What is she doing in there anyways?" "I suppose she wants to look her best." Helena replied. "For what?! It's not like we're going to a ball or anything." Ayane retorted. "Well.maybe she wants to impress a particular someone," Tina hinted slyly.  
  
"Ohhhhh" Ayane and Kasumi both said simultaneously. They had all noticed that Lei Fang and Jann Lee had been spending a lot of time together recently, I mean who wouldn't. It seemed that for the past few days or so, they were inseparable, joined at the hip. "I see." Ayane said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Hey, were you guys talking about me?" Lei Fang asked, finally opening the door to the bathroom and stepping out. She was wearing a spaghetti strap white shirt with a pair of jeans that hugged her curves. Her hair was tied up in two braids, but she left it to hang loosely by her shoulders rather than pulling it back in a ring behind her ears as she usually did. "Are you wearing eye shadow?" Tina asked, stepping closer for a good look. Lei Fang usually never wore any sort of make up. "Y, yes." Lei Fang said shyly, dodging Tina.  
  
"Hey, Lei Fang." Ayane said, edging closer to her. "I heard about you and Jann Lee." "W, what?" Lei Fang took a step back and shook her hands at Ayane. "T, there's nothing between me and Jann."  
  
"Jann?" Tina asked, raising her eyebrows slightly. "So, you've given each other cute little nicknames, have you? And what does he call you? His cute wittle sweetie pie?" The rest of the girls shared a good laugh at this. Even Helena and Kasumi couldn't help but crack a smile in Lei Fang's expense.  
  
"N, no!!" Lei Fang choked. "Anyways, we're going to be late guys!! Let's go." Lei Fang opened the door hastily and held it open for the other girls. They all made their way down to the cafeteria.  
  
AN: What's the special announcement that Mr. Lionel wants to make? Well, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out. Hint: New character coming up. 


	8. The New Guy

Lei Fang entered the hotel cafeteria and scanned the room quickly. Mr. Lionel was seated at the front end of the table, having a discussion with one of his associates. Hayate was telling some sort of joke to Hayabusa because the two were laughing it up pretty loudly. Bass was making the most of the free food as usual, filling his plates to the rim and Jan Lee was....staring directly at her. Lei Fang felt her heart skip a beat as she returned his gaze. Blushing slightly, she waved at him. He smiled sheepishly and nodded at her.  
  
"So that's what Jann Lee looks like when he smiles" Helena said from behind Lei Fang. "You know, it looks pretty cute. He should do it more often." "Yeah...," Lei Fang said with her eyes still on Jann Lee. "Hey, I'm sure we'll see a lot more of that." Tina piped in, "especially now that he's finally found himself a girlfriend, right Lei?" Lei Fang groaned and elbowed Tina. "I thought we agreed that the teasing would stop already." "Okay okay, sorry," Tina said laughing.  
  
The girls all went and took their seats. Seeing the girls arrive, the guys also took their place on the other side of the table. Lei Fang smiled as Jann Lee chose his seat directly across from her. "Hey, now you two can play footsy," Tina said, smiling knowingly. Lei Fang shot her an annoyed glance. "Sorry." Tina waved her hands in defense. "That was the last one. I swear." "It better be." Lei Fang grunted. She was just thankful that Jann Lee had not heard the comment.  
  
"Hey, who's that guy seated by Mr. Lionel?" Ayane asked. "He's pretty hot." All the girls took a glance to see who she was talking about. There was no doubt that he was handsome. He had the surfer boy look down to a tee, blond, shaggy hair to his shoulders and a great tan. He looked like he had just stepped out of one of those Pacsun advertisements. Lei Fang flushed and quickly diverted her gaze as he locked eyes with her.  
  
"Ahem." Mr. Lionel cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, now that everyone's all here we might as well...yes Lei Fang?" He nodded at her noticing that she had her hand raised. "You don't need to do that here you know, just speak up"  
  
"Ooh, sorry." Lei Fang lowered her hand and blushed. "I'm just used to it. Anyways, umm I just wanted to point out that Zach is not here yet."  
  
Just when she said that, Zach burst through the cafeteria doors, still in his Sponge Bob PJ's. "Sorry, am I late?" "yes." Mr. Lionel said, giving him a look of disapproval. "Just take your seat please." Tina rolled her eyes at Zach as he sat down across from her.  
  
"Very well then, now that everyone is truly here, I can make that special announcement." Mr. Lionel started again. "It seems you guys have a new competitor that just joined up with us today. His name is Seph McCloud." Mr. Lionel nodded towards the surfer guy. "Why don't you stand up and tell us a little about yourself, Seph."  
  
Seph stood up and ruffled his hair. "Dude, I feel like I'm the new kid in school again." He chuckled sheepishly. "Ummm, okay, let's see. I'm 21 years old. I'm from California and I enjoy swimming, wakeboarding and surfing."  
  
"What is he? A walking stereotype?" Hayate asked, snickering. Seph ignored him and continued. "Oh, and I also like romantic dinners and long walks along the beach." He gave Lei Fang a wink and sat back down.  
  
"Okay...well, that was very interesting." Mr. Lionel commented. "Seph here is an expert in Capoeira, a unique from of martial arts originating from Brazil. He should prove to be a tough challenger for all of you."  
  
Mr. Lionel wrapped up the meeting quickly and reminded them that the first battle of the tournament will begin within a couple of days. He then left the cafeteria and everyone began to crowd towards the buffet counter.  
  
"Wow, everything looks so good," Kasumi exclaimed. "You got that right, I'm so hungry I can eat a horse," Tina grabbed a chicken drumleg and placed it on her plate. "but I'll just settle for chickin," she grinned. Lei Fang was just about to reach for the sushi platter when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Jann Lee she turned around and gave him her biggest smile.  
  
"Oh...hi," She said, when she realized that it was the new guy, Seph. "Hey...did you think I was someone else?," he asked. "Yeah, kinda," she said. He offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry to disappoint." "No, it's okay." Lei Fang smiled at him and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lei Fang."  
  
He took her hands and shook it frivolously. "Yeah I know. I'm like your biggest fan." "Huh? I never knew I had fans," she said laughingly. "Oh yeah, you do, believe me." He chuckled. "You'll be surprised to know how many people watch these DOA tournaments. I've been following up on you on the last few tournaments. I think you're kick ass."  
  
"Wow, you really think that?" She asked laughing. "Yeah," He grinned at her, "not to mention me and my friends think you're hot as hell." Lei Fang tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears and blushed deeply. "Umm thanks." She looked up at him and saw him gazing intently at her, which made her blush even more.  
  
"You're so cute when you blush," He teased. "Am not!" She raised both hands to her face. "Are to." He laughed. "Look, you're as bright as a tomato." "Hey, stop it." She punched him playfully on the arm. "You're only making it worst." "Sorry." He laughed. "So hey, I was wondering, you know, if you're not busy this afternoon if you wanted to go out for a cup of coffee or something."  
  
"Oh.." Lei Fang looked down. She didn't know what to say. Was he asking her out on a date? She had to admit that she's attracted to him, but it just didn't feel right. "No, sorry. I don't drink coffee." "Oh that's okay..." He ruffled his hair. "well , you know coffee is'nt the only beverage in the world. What about smoothies?" She smiled and shook her head. "Tea?" "No." "Shakes?" "Nuh uh." "Okay alrite, you're an alcohol and liquor kinda girl aren't you?" She laughed. "No, of course not. Its just that...I just can't go." She finished lamely.  
  
"Oh, I see." He kocked himself on the head. "I'm so stupid! I should've figured. You have a boyfriend already don't you?"  
  
"Umm Well..." Do I? Lei Fang asked herself. I don't know...I don't think Jann Lee could really be considered my "boyfriend"...It's not like we're officially together or anything. At least not yet anyways...  
  
"Well, kinda." "Kinda?" He tilted his head at her. "How do you "kinda" have a boyfriend?" "Well...its sorta complicated. I'm kinda interested in someone right now....Sorry." "Oh...I see." He gave her a lopsided smile. "I guess I just came too late." He turned to leave and looked back at her. "You tell him that he's a lucky bastard." She gave him a warm smile and turned back towards the buffet counter.  
  
After loading up on sushi she quickly scanned the room looking for Jann Lee but he was no where in sight. Hmph, where is he? She thought. I have to tell him what a lucky bastard he is.  
  
[Author's Note] Hey guys, sorry for the long and I mean LONG break from updating. Lol, I just kinda forgot about this fanfic, but since so many peeps left a review saying I should continue with it, it gave me the motivation I needed to start typing away again. I hope you guys like the latest chapter, even though its not much. Some of u may have drawn a connection from Seph McCloud's name to Final Fantasy VII. Well, what can I say, I'm a huge fan of Final fantasy. Lol. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter. And please REVIEW!! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. 


	9. Jealousy

Yup Snowbunni3z, you were right. Jann Lee did see the whole thing. I guess my writing is way predictable. Lol, oh well. Thanks to those who reviewed ch 8. Hope you guys enjoy Ch. 9.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jann Lee cursed as he slammed the door to his room. "Who does that guy think he is?!" He asked no one in particular. He took off his shoes and threw it against the wall. He had noticed the new guy Seph starring at Lei Fang throughout the whole meeting. And if that wasn't enough he had caught a glance of Lei Fang starring back at Seph. Probably checking him out, Jann Lee thought bitterly.  
  
After Mr. Lionel ended the meeting, Jann Lee had made his way towards Lei Fang, hoping to pull her aside and talk to her, but he was too late. He saw that Seph had gotten to her first. He stood there watching them for a while. He hated the way Seph kept gawking at her. But he realized that that wasn't what made him so mad. It was the fact that Lei Fang seemed to actually enjoy her conversation with Seph. He couldn't help but notice Lei Fang laughing several times at whatever Seph had said. She never laughed that much when she's with me Jann Lee thought sulkily, pacing back and forth in his room.  
  
Jann Lee was so angry at the sight of them standing there flirting obliviously that he had left the cafeteria without eating anything. He tightened his hands into fists as he thought about Seph and Lei Fang. They were probably eating together right now, enjoying each other's company. She had probably forgotten all about him.  
  
He stopped pacing and fell back upon his bed. Lying there, he wondered why he was acting so upset...so jealous. He had never experienced this kind of jealousy before. Jealousy over a girl. Jann Lee scoffed at himself. He knew he was acting pathetic and weak. He pounded his fist softly against the bed. "What's the matter with me?" He didn't like this feeling. Not one bit.  
  
Jann Lee sat up as he felt his stomach growl. He groaned and placed a hand on his stomach. Great he thought now not only am I jealous and pathetic, but I'm also starving as well.  
  
Just then he heard a soft knock on his door. "Who is it?" He snapped. "Uhhh it's me. It's Lei Fang." Jann Lee sat up straighter at the sound of Lei Fang's voice. "Go away" he yelled back. He was in no mood to talk to her. "Jaaaannnn. Open up the door," Lei Fang whined from the other side. "Pleeeaaasee?" After a moment of silence Lei Fang let out a loud sigh. "Okay, suit yourself," she replied. "I'll just make myself comfortable out here until you let me in."  
  
Jann Lee groaned and walked briskly towards the door. He flung it open to reveal Lei Fang sitting comfortably outside. "What do you want?" Jann Lee asked her roughly. "Sheesh, it's nice to see you too," Lei Fang replied making her way into his room. "What a nice room you have," She commented, twirling around the room. She turned around and smiled at him. "It looks exactly like mine." "Yeah, whatever," Jann Lee grunted. "Why'd you leave the cafeteria so early?" she asked, ignoring his tone of voice. "You didn't even eat anything." "Because I didn't want to be there anymore," Jann Lee replied bluntly.  
  
"Well I brought something for you," she placed a take out box gingerly on his dresser table. "What is it?" "It's a Philly steak and cheese burger with fries, just the way you like it." She grinned at him. "I also took the liberty of getting you a side salad. You never eat enough vegetables and its good for you." "I'm not hungry," he lied. He tried to ignore the happy warm feeling he was getting knowing that Lei Fang had cared enough about him to bring him food.  
  
"So, why are you here anyways," Jann Lee asked her, crossing his arm. "Shouldn't you be with that new guy, Seph?" Lei Fang was taken aback by the anger in his voice. So that's what this is all about she thought incredulously. She couldn't believe it. Was Jann Lee actually jealous? She smiled to herself as she studied him. She thought he looked so adorable with his hands crossed and with that stern expression on his face.  
  
"Why should I be with him?" Lei Fang asked coolly as she plopped down on his bed. Jann Lee glared at her. "I saw you talking to him. You seemed to be enjoying yourself." "Well, I have to admit, he's pretty cute and funny," Lei Fang said nonchalantly "plus he happens to be my biggest fan." "Oh really?" Jann Lee asked behind clenched teeth. Lei Fang had to pinch herself to refrain from laughing. He's soooo cute when he's jealous she thought ...especially when he's jealous over me.  
  
"Yup, and he asked me out for a drink," Lei Fang continued, acting oblivious to Jann Lee's rising temper. "Then why aren't you with him instead of sitting here bothering me?" Jann Lee asked harshly. Lei Fang smiled at him. "Because I turned him down. I told him I wasn't interested." "Oh..." Jann Lee replied, relaxing his angry countenance. "I was trying to look for you, ya know," Lei Fang said shyly "but you left before I could." "Oh..."  
  
Suddenly Jann Lee's stomach began churning again. "What the heck was that?" Lei Fang asked laughing. "Oh. That's just my stomach." Jann Lee placed a hand on his stomach in a pathetic attempt to silence it. She laughed at him again. "I thought you said you weren't hungry! You liar." She got up and handed him the take out box she had brought from the cafeteria. "Here, eat it," she commanded.  
  
Jann Lee took the take out box eagerly and began to scarf down the burger. "I wasn't lying," he said between bites. "I just happened to regain my appetite again." "Suuure." Lei Fang said, rolling her eyes. She sat there watching him affectionately as he chowed down on the food. Suddenly an idea occurred to her. "Hey, I know how you can thank me for bringing you food." He looked up at her suspiciously. "How?" She flashed him her million watt smile. "Take me for a walk downtown tomorrow!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[Author's Note] Okay, so that was chapter 9. I know nothing much really happened, but oh well. I just like Jann Lee and Lei Fang moments. Hehe. Isn't Jann Lee soooo cute? I don't know why, but I just like the thought of him being jealous since it seems so out of character for him. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review peoples! And look forward to Ch. 10. I think I'm on a roll again. 


	10. Downtown

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Sadistic Shadow thanks for reviewing every chapter. Lol. And are you gonna update your Jann Lee and Lei Fang fic? It's really cute. Anyways, here's Ch 10. I hope you guys like it. And does anyone know why italics on Microsoft word does not show up when I upload it into fanfiction.net? It just comes out as normal text.

------------------------  
  
Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city 

Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty 

How can you lose? The lights are much brighter there  
  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares  
  
So go downtown, things'll be great when you're  
  
Downtown - no finer place, for sure  
  
Downtown - everything's waiting for you  
  
-"Downtown" by Petula Clark

---------------

"Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossa nova," Lei Fang sang while skipping happily on the sidewalk with Jann Lee by her side. "You'll be dancing with him too before the night is over." She suddenly twirled around to face Jann Lee. "Come on Jann! Sing along!" Jann Lee gave her a look that said what are you crazy? "Uh, no thanks." "Awww, you're no fun," she whined giving him her cutest pout. Jann Lee chuckled softly to himself.  
  
He took in a deep breath of fresh air and took a moment to reflect on his surroundings. The sky was a beautiful bright blue, just fitting enough to belong on a canvas. The sun was shining gently upon them basking them in its warm golden rays. It was pretty noisy and hectic as people dashed from store to store, but Jann Lee didn't mind. To him everything was perfect.  
  
And it made it even better that Lei Fang seemed to be in such a great mood. She was pretty much always cheerful but this morning she was especially so. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he observed her. She was flitting about, smiling from ear to ear like a happy hummingbird. To Jann Lee, she couldn't have looked more beautiful and radiant.  
  
"Isn't downtown beautiful?" Lei Fang asked, cutting into his thoughts. "Yeah" Jann Lee replied. "Now, aren't you glad I dragged you down here?" Jann Lee brushed back his hair with his hand as the wind blew softly at them. "Yeah, I really am." Lei Fang beamed happily at him. "Oh I wanna go over there!" She suddenly cried out, tugging urgently at his sleeves.  
  
"Wow, a Dead or Alive gift shop!" she exclaimed. The two made their way towards the entrance of the store. "DOA Merchandise. All posters on sale," Jann Lee read on its headboard. "Wow, I can't believe it. Tecmo sure is wringing profits out of these tournaments," Lei Fang commented. "Come on Jann, let's go in."  
  
The store was brightly lit and extremely colorful. Posters of the competitors filled up the walls. "Oh my gosh!" Lei Fang exclaimed looking at a poster of herself posing seductively in a yellow bikini. "So that's what they did with those promotional pictures!" She blushed from embarrassment thinking about her poster on some stranger's room. Jann Lee was starring at her poster intently but flushed when he saw Lei Fang catching him in the act. "Jann Lee! Stop looking at my poster that way!" She shouted elbowing him in the ribs. "I was not," He objected. Still, he didn't like the fact that absolute strangers would be ogling over Lei Fang's pictures like that. He wondered if he brought enough money with him to buy all of the posters himself.  
  
"I can't believe you posed for that picture," he said, looking at her in disapproval. "Well, all the girls had to," Lei Fang explained, still embarrassed. She gasped as her eyes fell upon the posters on the other side of the store. "Well, you shouldn't be talking!" She laughed and pointed at a poster of him standing rigidly wearing nothing but small spandex shorts with the doa logo imprinted on it.  
  
"Gahh," Jann Lee stood there dumbfounded staring at his poster. He felt his face growing hot. "Hey, looking good," Lei Fang teased him walking over to his poster. She found the poster hilarious, especially since Jann Lee was wearing the most awkward expression on his face."Th- they said taking those stupid publicity shots were a requirement for entering the tournament," he explained. Lei Fang looked at him and laughed. It was funny seeing him so flustered.  
  
"Oh my god, is that them?" someone behind them shouted. "Yeah! It's Jann Lee and Lei Fang!" All of a sudden they found themselves surrounded by fans asking for autographs. Lei Fang tried to be courteous and signed all of the requests, but Jann Lee was much less considerate. He refused to sign anything and just stood there looking gruff.  
  
After posing for a couple of pictures with her fans, Lei Fang let out a relieved sigh. "Wow, I'm glad that's over with." She held up her limp wrist and groaned. "My hand is killing me." "You shouldn't have obliged with signing those autographs," Jann Lee said firmly. "You're only encouraging them."  
  
"Hmph, well I didn't want to act all mean like you," Lei Fang protested. She looked around the crowded store in awe. "I still can't believe how much of a fan base we have here. Back where I'm from, people hardly know about the DOA tournaments."  
  
"Well, it's broadcasted annually where I live." Jann Lee stopped and eyed an approaching fan sternly causing the fan to gulp and turn the other way. "The attention is really annoying. But it's fine now. Practically everyone in New York knows better now than to bother me."  
  
"Well, doesn't it flatter you?" Lei Fang asked. "To have fans, I mean." "I didn't enter the tournament for fame," Jann Lee explained. "Or to have anyone admire me. I enter the tournament for the challenge." He turned and looked at Lei Fang seriously. "I don't have to prove anything to anyone but myself."  
  
"Right." Lei Fang turned around to avoid looking at him. "Yeah...m, me too." She didn't want him to know that the sole reason she entered the tournament for the past three years was so that she could prove herself to him. To prove to him that she wasn't as weak as he thought. She didn't know why his opinion mattered so much to her, but it always did.  
  
'Hey, let's take a look over there," Lei Fang said trying to change the subject. The two of them made their way to the middle of the store where DOA dolls and action figures were being displayed. "Aww, these are sooo cute!" Lei Fang gushed as she picked up a plush doll of herself and hugged it tightly to her chest. Looking at it closely, she grimaced a little. "Hey, my eyes aren't THAT chinky! They just gave me little slits for eyes!"  
  
"Looks like a pretty accurate portrayal to me," Jann Lee said laughing. "Hmph!" Lei Fang made a face at him which caused him to laugh some more.  
  
"Hey look! They have one of you too." Lei Fang picked up a Jann Lee plushie and cuddled it lovingly. "Aww, look at it. It's so adorable and squishy....just like the real thing."  
  
Jann Lee looked at her quizzically. Well, that's the first time anyone has referred to me in that light, he thought. He didn't know if he liked being thought of in that way. Being adorable and squishy didn't sound too manly to him.  
  
"I want one!" Lei Fang said squeezing the dolls to her chest. "I mean two! One of me and one of you." "Why would you want that?" Jann Lee asked her. Noticing her take on a blush he quickly added "You're too old to play with dolls anyways."  
  
"Yeah...I guess you're right," Lei Fang said looking crest fallen. "Oh well..." Suddenly she perked up. "Hey, come on let's get some ice cream! I saw an ice cream shop next door." "What's with you and ice cream?" Jann Lee groaned, nevertheless he allowed himself to be dragged out of the store by Lei Fang. 

--------------  
  
"That was so fun," Lei Fang said as she and Jann Lee walked back to the hotel after a long day of cruising downtown. Just over the treetops the sun was setting, illuminating the sky in a red and orange glow. It was the perfect backdrop to end a perfect day Lei Fang thought.  
  
"Yeah, but did you have to buy so much stuff?" Jann Lee asked. He was struggling to hold five shopping bags at once and Lei Fang thought he looked slightly comical trying to do so. He kept on dropping one every so often.  
  
"Hey, I'm entitled to it. I haven't gone shopping in forever. Besides I didn't see you complain when I was trying on the swimming suits." She looked over to see Jann Lee flushing and giggled.  
  
They stopped when they reached the hotel entrance. Both of them looking at each other, seemingly unwilling to go in just yet. "We should do that more often," Lei Fang commented, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Jann Lee said nothing but looked at her and smiled. Lei Fang wanted so much to caress his face and kiss him, but she stopped herself.  
  
All day, while they were walking around, she had wanted to hold hands with him but she had to keep reminding herself to take it slow. Of course holding hands wasn't really a big deal, but she knew it would be a great deal to Jann Lee. He would probably get embarrassed and freak out at any small act of public affection and she didn't want to scare him away. But it was driving her crazy. She hated not knowing where their relationship is going. Or non relationship more like she thought with a pout.  
  
"What is it?" Jann Lee asked observing her closely.  
  
"Oh, uh nothing," Lei Fang said. Looking at him in the soft glow of the evening sun, Lei Fang suddenly decided to just go for it. Without hesitation she leaned forward and kissed him warmly on the cheek.  
  
Jann Lee startled and dropped the shopping bags on the floor. He blushed and placed a hand on his cheek rubbing it slightly.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, Zack busted out of the hotel lobby. "Hey I was looking all over for you guys!" Stopping he looked from Jann Lee to Lei Fang, then back to Jann Lee again. "Uh, am I interrupting something?"  
  
"No!" Lei Fang exclaimed waving her hands dismissingly. "Yeah, i-it's nothing," Jann Lee stammered.  
  
"Okaay?" Zack looked at both of them again and shrugged. "Anyways Mr. Lionel wanted all of us to meet in the lobby. He's gonna go over the order of the fights for the tournament."  
  
Lei Fang and Jann Lee followed Zack into the lobby where the rest of the gang were seated.  
  
"Hey, where were you guys?" Tina asked. From the back Seph was staring at them, letting his glare fall harshly upon Jann Lee.  
  
"Oh, we were just walking around downtown," Lei Fang explained.  
  
"Well, it's about time you guys came back," Ayane said harshly with her hands crossed. "Do you know how long we had to wait for you guys?"  
  
"Sorry." Lei Fang smiled apologetically.  
  
"Ahem." Mr. Lionel coughed and stood up. "It's no problem. This meeting isn't that important, it's just that I wanted all of you here." He gestured at a piece of paper posted on the billboard of the lobby. "This is a list of the order for which your battles will take place. As you all know the tournament will begin tomorrow. All the battles will take place in the evening and will be broadcasted live as usual."  
  
He nodded at Tina and Bass. "You two will be first. I hope you're prepared for tomorrow and I wish you both luck." He stood up slowly. "Well, I guess that's it. The rest of you should use the rest of the time you have left to prepare before it's your turn."  
  
As soon as he left, everyone crowded around the list to see when they would be fighting. "  
  
Isn't it ironic that we're first?" Tina asked Bass.  
  
"Yeah I guess," Bass said scratching the back of his head. "Now, I don't want you to go easy on your old man now."  
  
Tina grinned at him. "Don't worry, I won't. As long as you promise not to go easy on me."  
  
"Heck no! I'd never go easy on you," Bass said laughing. "You're my daughter. You'd better be able to take anything I can throw at you."  
  
"Don't worry dad. I was trained by the best." She laughed and slapped him on the back. "Good luck old man."  
  
"You too, Tina."  
  
Behind them Zack yelled out, "Let the Tournament begin!" 

--------------------------

[Author's Note] Okay, tell me what you guys thought about that chapter. It was longer than I expected but oh well. More Jann Lee and Lei Fang cuteness lol. And I'm gonna try to refrain from switching point of views suddenly during the middle of a scene. I keep doing that! Grrr. I'm also debating whether I should go into details about the fights between the characters or just keep it as a backdrop. 


	11. Everyone's out? Lunch with Seph?

Hi guys, Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated, but I've been really busy, what with college summer courses and all. But I've been really meaning to update. Well, it's (looks at clock) Aack! It's 2:47 am right now, and I can't fall asleep!! Grrr, and I have to wake up early tomorrow for class too! I hate it when this happens, but I decided to continue on with the next chapter. I'm hoping that I'll get sleepy from typing away. Hehe, so here we go. Hope you guys like Ch 11.

-------------------

She looked at him searchingly, and smiled. Her face was basked in the luminous glow of the evening sun and she looked simply angelic. Jann Lee swore he had never seen a more beautiful sight. She looked at him hesitantly before reaching up and pulling her face closer to his. She was coming closer and Jann Lee could feel his heart beating faster and faster. It felt like it was going to thump right out of his chest.  
  
Jann Lee sighed happily and subconsciously rubbed the side of his cheek where Lei Fang had kissed him as he relived that scene from yesterday. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock. It was 10:00 sharp. He groaned to himself. He was supposed to be up a long time ago to go train. He even set his alarm clock to 7:00 AM, but he was having the most beautiful dream about Lei Fang, when it rang. So of course, he had to hit the snooze button. He wanted to go back to his dream. In it, he was about to pull Lei Fang into his arms for a sweet romantic kiss.  
  
But of course, whenever you want to go back to a dream, it would never happen, so he contented himself by revisiting the scene from yesterday when Lei Fang had kissed him. He must have relived that scene a billion times now. He couldn't help but smile again as he thought about that kiss. Of course, it was just a kiss on the cheeks, but it made him feel so...he couldn't even describe it. _Happy?_ That was kind of an understatement. He couldn't help but think about how it would feel to kiss her on the lips.  
  
He let out a loud groan and sat up from his bed. All of these feelings flowing through him about Lei Fang were really confusing him. _Is this love?_ He asked himself. He had never felt this way for another person before. But, he had to admit, he had never allowed himself to get close to anyone before either. _Not after_....Jann Lee shook his head to keep from reliving the memories of his parent's death.  
  
After their deaths, as a young child of about thirteen, he had to learn to live on his own. Being a new kid living in the slums of New York, he was picked on a lot. But he learned the way of the streets pretty early on. He learned that if you put up a tough attitude then no one would dare mess with you. He also learned to cope on his own. No one was left to care for him, so he didn't need to care for anyone else. All he had in this world was himself, and that was all he needed.  
  
He came to view feelings as a weakness. In the slums, it was a dog eat dog world. Survival of the fittest, and there was no place for the weak. _But now, she's come into my life_. Jann Lee didn't know what it was, but he had a weakness for Lei Fang. Ever since the first time he saw her....  
  
Jann Lee shook his head. No time to think about all that now. He had to get up and get ready to go train. The tournament was starting and his first fight with Hayate was two days away. He kicked himself for not training harder during the past week.  
  
During that time, he was too busy spending time with Lei Fang. _No, this tournament is what's important!_ He thought. He was beginning to realize that whatever it was that he had with Lei Fang was distracting him from his main purpose of being here. To win and only to win.  
  
_Maybe I should call it off with her for a while...at least until I sort my feelings out..._  
---------------------- 

Lei Fang hummed happily to herself as she rounded the corner of the hotel. She kept on thinking back to her day yesterday with Jann Lee. It was so perfect, she thought smiling broadly. She flashed back to the moment where she kissed him. The look on his face was priceless! She couldn't help but giggle at the memory. He looked so adorable standing there blushing and holding his hand over his cheeks.  
  
"Helloo? Lei Fang! Wait up!"  
  
"Huh?" She turned around swiftly to see Seph running towards her. When he caught up with her he took a moment to catch his breath.  
  
"Lei Fang, didn't you hear me? I was calling your name."  
  
"Oh, sorry," She smiled at him apologetically. "I guess I was just lost in my thoughts."  
  
"Oh it's okay." He took a step back and looked her up and down. "Wow, looking hot today," he said whistling.  
  
"Uh, thanks..." Lei Fang said blushing, looking down at her attire for the day. She was wearing a blue short spaghetti strapped dress that she had bought yesterday with Jann Lee. She had to admit it was a little bit on the skimpy side, but she had chosen it with the hot weather in mind. Plus, she had secretly wanted Jann Lee to see her in it, as it was he who picked it out for her.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering.." Seph started. "there's this restaurant in the hotel that I've been meaning to try out. I mean, I hear it's really good and that they have the best seafood pasta. Anyways, I guess I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go there with me sometime...this afternoon maybe?"  
  
Lei Fang looked at him incredulously. _Didn't I JUST tell him the other day that I was interested in someone else? Why is he at it again?_ She sighed and said "Seph, look, I thought I told you. I'm kinda with someone right now."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I understand." Seph said backtracking. "You're with Jann Lee, right?" He didn't allow her to answer before continuing "I was just asking, as a friend, if you wanted to join me for lunch. I would really like the company. I mean, you guys all know each other, and I'm kinda new so..." He stopped and looked at her hopefully. "So, what do ya say? Would you join me for lunch?..Please?"  
  
Lei Fang looked at his puppy dog expression and sighed. She had really wanted to spend this afternoon with Jann Lee, but she just couldn't say no when he put it that way. "Well, okay.." she agreed. "But only as friends."  
  
"Right! Thanks," Seph said grinning. "I can't wait till then, I'll give your cell a ring." He looked her up and down appreciatively again before turning around and heading the other way. "Oh, and remember to wear that dress with you this afternoon," he said turning around and giving her a wink.  
  
_What was that about?_ She asked herself. _I thought we agreed that we were just gonna be friends. So, why does it seem like he's always hitting on me? Was he just lying about the friends part, so he could get me to agree to dinner with him?!_ She shook her head lightly and dismissed the idea. Nah, that's just silly. He was probably just joking around just now.  
  
She turned around and continued on her way. She was going to visit Tina and wish her luck before the tournament. She also wanted to talk to Tina about her relationship with Jann Lee. Tina always had excellent advice when it came to guys.  
  
As she came near Tina's room, she spotted Zach standing hesitantly outside. "Hey Zach!" she called out.  
  
Zach spun around nervously and gave her a look. "Shhhh! Lei Fang!" He motioned for her to be quiet. "Do you have to be so loud?!" He whispered.  
  
"Ohh, sorry," Lei Fang whispered back. "Umm, so, why are we whispering again?"  
  
"We are not whispering!" Zach whispered vehemently. Lei Fang gave him a weird and confused look. "Okay, fine! I just didn't want Tina to hear you and catch me out here."  
  
"Ooooooh," Lei Fang said pretending to understand where he's coming from. "So, um why ARE you out here anyways?" she asked.  
  
"Well...um..that is..." Zach started shifting nervously from side to side. "I just wanted to give her this." He took out a pink velvet box from his pant pocket. "It's a charm bracelet. It's nothing special. I just wanted to give it to her for luck on her fight tonight. But she's probably just gonna yell at me or something."  
  
"Awww that is sooo sweet!" Lei Fang squealed clasping her hands together. "Why would she ever yell at you?" Zach gave her a look as to say, you know why. "....Right."  
  
"Yeah, I know she likes to pretend she can't stand me, but I know she wants me! Ya gotta love it when they play hard to get," Zach said chuckling.  
  
_I think, in this case, Tina's actually playing impossible to get_, Lei Fang thought to herself with some amusement, but she didn't say anything to Zach. She didn't want to bring him down.  
  
"Anyway.." Zach was saying. "I would appreciate it if you could give it to her. Just say it's from her love muffin." Zach winked and gave her the pink box.  
  
"Right..will do!" she said smiling. She watched him leave before knocking on Tina's door. When there came no answer, she knocked again and waited. _Hmm, that's weird, where could she be?_ Lei Fang tried looking through the little peep hole in the door, but she couldn't really see anything. _Guess she's not in. Duh!_ Lei Fang hit her forehead with her palm. _She's probably out training for her fight tonight. I suppose I'll just come back later before the tournament starts and help her get ready.  
_  
_What to do now..?_ Lei Fang smiled happily and skipped back down the hallway. _I know! I"ll go visit Jann Lee!_ On her way back she bumped into Kasumi and Hayabusa. They looked like such a cute couple. He had his arms around her waist and she was clinging to him. Lei Fang greeted them cheerfully and continued on her way.

-----------------------

_Oh Pooh!_ She thought as she leaned on Jann Lee's door. He was out too! _This is just great...  
_  
Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Lei, you ready?"  
  
"Huh? Who is this? Ready for what?" she asked clueless.  
  
"It's Seph and ready for lunch? You haven't forgotten have you?"  
  
"Oooh no! Of course I haven't forgotten, hehe," she lied.  
  
"Great! I'll meet you at the Mobster Lobster in thirty minutes. See you then!"


	12. Seph's meddling

Gomen Gomen! I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been really really busy lately! I registered for a whole bunch of classes during the fall so I had my hands full. So, hehe, as you can see, I'm still alive. Now, since I have my winter break, I'm hoping to further this fic as much as I can. I hope I still have readers after my long hiatus. And if I still do, I just want to say THANK YOU for reading my fic and being so patient with me! Oh and to make up for my long break, I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys. At the bottom are my personal thank yous.

* * *

Lei Fang tried to remain alert as she stifled a yawn. Across from her, Seph was talking animatedly about his popularity with the girls in his town. _Gawd! I don't know how much more of this I can take! _She thought. To keep herself from nodding off right then and there, she took another bite of her crab cake while Seph's voice droned on. 

Catching him stop momentarily to eat his pasta, Lei Fang took a sly glance down at her watch. _Oh Crap! We've been here for an hour already._ She was surprised that she had managed to last for the whole hour. She had never met a more arrogant, pompous and gregarious person before in her whole life.

At first, he tried to "entertain" her by telling her stories of his fighting prowess. He told her of his numerous encounters with gangsters or mobs, going into extreme details concerning their fight. Of course in every story, he came out heroic and victorious. After he was done with that, he moved on to stories about his romantic victories.

"and then all of a sudden, the girls came around chasing me, trying to rip my clothes off!! I had to run for my life! I mean I know I'm irresistible and all but come on! It was ridiculous! And that was only one incident. I have girls hitting on me all the time, left and right." Seph stopped short for a breather. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain right? I mean, I can't help it if I'm so hot. It kinda comes with the territory, heh."

"Uh huh," came Lei Fang's reply. She had not been listening to a word he was saying.

"But then I guess you would know. I mean, I bet guys hit on you all the time. Hah, you probably have it even worst than me! How do you handle it?"

"Uh huh." Lei Fang said.

"Uhh…Lei, I was asking you a question….Hello?" Seph waved his hands in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to get your attention. Have you been listening to a word I said?"

"Uh, yeah of course," Lei Fang lied. "It's just that I kinda zoned out towards the end. I have so much on my mind lately." She stopped there, but noticed that Seph was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. "…um, what with the tournament and everything." _Yeah, right Lei. Like your mind was anywhere near the tournament. More like on a certain someone. _Shut up! She commanded her mind.

"Oh, I see." Seph suddenly leaned over towards her, wiping away some sauce from the edge of her lips with his finger. Smiling he lifted his finger slowly to his lips and sucked on it. "Mmm, they make pretty good sauce here." He chuckled to himself in note of Lei Fang's taken aback expression.

"Well, you coulda just told me that I had something on my mouth."

"What would be the fun in that?"

"Okay?" Lei Fang gave him a quizzical look. _What a weirdo_, she thought.

"So, Lei. I meant to ask you. How are things going with you and Jann Lee? How long have you guys been an item?" Seph asked her as nonchalantly as he could sound.

"Well…umm we're not exactly an item…per say," Lei Fang shifted slightly in her seat, obviously not comfortable with the way the conversation was going.

"What do you mean? You're either together, or you're not. He IS your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Well I don't know if you can call him that…yet."

"Have you guys even been out on a date yet?

"Ummm, yeah. Kinda."

"Have you guys even kissed yet?"

Now Lei Fang was mad. Who does he think he is, asking her all these personal questions! She came here to eat, not to be interrogated about just where exactly her relationship with Jann Lee stands. She's been driving herself crazy with the same questions! "I don't think it's any of your business," she said, eyeing him coolly.

"Sorry, I was out of line." He looked at her apologetically.

"It's okay," She said, even though it was NOT okay. His questions just compounded her doubts about where exactly her relationship with Jann Lee was going. She was not an impatient person, and usually wanted to go slow with relationships, but the tournament was going to be over any day now, and they would all have to go home, and then what? Jann Lee would probably just forget about everything that happened between them, and then the next tournament, they would just go back to acting distant towards each other.

_That's it! I need to get some advice about this. Tina should be back in her room now. _

Lei Fang stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry I have to go." She searched through her purse and took out her wallet but Seph stopped her.

"It's okay, I got it."

"Thanks." She was halfway out the door when Seph called out for her to wait up. _What now??_ She thought turning over to face him.

"You, you're not mad at me are you?" he asked. "I'm sorry; I never meant to pry into your personal life. It won't happen again!"

Lei Fang suddenly felt bad. He looked genuinely worried. "No, I'm not mad at you. It's okay."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "And if you ever wanted to talk, I'm here."

"Yeah, sure." She said, although she seriously doubted that she would ever come to him to talk. Most likely she would have to endure another one of his long self-boasting stories.

* * *

_Well, that went well_, Seph thought sarcastically, as he made his way towards the weight room. _Not only did you fail to woo her, but you made her angry_. He didn't know what went wrong. Usually he didn't even have to do anything and girls would swoon left and right for him. But this time, he was actually trying. _Maybe I didn't turn on the charms enough. _Seph shook his head. No, that wasn't it.

It was just that nothing seemed to work on Lei Fang. He told her all about his heroic adventures and battles, but all that seemed to do was bore her to death. Other girls would have squealed with delight and bombard him with statements of "Wow, you're so cool!" or "Sephy! You're so strong!" _But that's the thing. Lei Fang isn't like other girls._

This was true. This was what attracted him to her in the first place. Sure, she was gorgeous, but there was just something else about her. Besides, he had had his fair share of gorgeous girls. No, Lei Fang was special. She was not only beautiful but caring, kind, strong, independent and smart. In short, she was perfect. _Why can't I ever get someone like that?! Am I not worthy of the perfect girl? _He asked himself.

He sighed. No doubt, she would prove to be a challenge; even for him, and if there's anything he never backed down to, it was a challenge. _It's obvious that I have to take a different approach with her_, he thought. Girls like Lei Fang won't succumb to just good looks and charms. He smiled to himself. He had a feeling he knew just what to do to win over her heart.

_But then there's that pesky problem with Jann Lee. _Seph's brows furrowed in frustration. _Right…I had forgotten about that. _His initial plan was to charm her and steal her away from Jann Lee, but it was obvious now that that wasn't going to happen. He would have to play dirty (well dirtier at least) and ruin her relationship with Jann Lee first, before wooing her. That was his only chance, and besides, he smiled to himself, girls were always more vulnerable when they've just broken up with someone.

Seph entered the weight room and looked around. He spotted Zach, and Hayate doing pushups in the middle of the room and Jann Lee lifting weights at the other end. _Bingo!_ _It's meddling time!_

He made his way towards Jann Lee and pretended to busy himself with some weights. He didn't fail to notice that Jann Lee stiffened at the sight of him. _Hah, he's intimidated by me! _Seph thought with some satisfaction (shows how well he knows Jann Lee doesn't it? Lol).

"Hey, how's it goin?" Seph asked in what he hoped to be a casual tone.

Jann Lee grunted in reply.

"That's good to hear…hey, congratulations in winning last year's tournament."

Jann Lee let out another grunt, not even glancing Seph's way. It was clear that he did not want to be bothered.

"Huh, not very talkative are you?" Seph asked grinning. _What does Lei Fang see in this guy??! _

"Hey, don't worry about it man." Zach said glancing over at the two. "Jann Lee's always like that."

"Yeah, he's not exactly a people person, if ya know what I mean." Hayate joined in, laughing. "I don't think he said more than five words to me and I've known him for more than a year."

"Hey I beat you then!" Zach said, laughing. "He said…let's see.." Zach pretended to think and count on his fingers "10 words to me!" They both started laughing it up.

Jann Lee glared at them in annoyance and then went back to his weight training. He wasn't about to waste time with these fools.

"Huh, that's weird." Seph started. "It seems like he has no problems hanging out with Lei Fang." Seph smiled in satisfaction as Jann Lee's shoulders visually stiffened at the mention of Lei Fang's name.

"Yeah, you're right." Hayate said, he turned towards Jann Lee. "You have been hanging out with her a lot lately, Jann Lee. What's up with you two? Has she finally caught you in her net?" Hayate let out another loud guffaw.

"It's none of your business!" Jann Lee replied forcefully.

"Sorry sorry!" Hayate said, raising his hands in defense. "I was just messin with ya. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

"You're talking about Jann Lee here," Zach reminded him.

"oh yeah…"

"Will you fools just shut up?!" Jann Lee boomed, obviously not amused.

"Hey, don't get testy with them," Seph piped in. "It's not their fault that Lei Fang has you wrapped around her little finger."

"What are you talking about?" Jann Lee asked him indignantly.

_This is totally gonna work! _Seph thought gleefully. It was clear to him that Jann Lee was a natural lone wolf and all lone wolfs were afraid of one thing: commitment. _Okay, if I'm going to do this, I have to be casual about it. If Jann Lee suspects that I'm doing this just so that I can get with Lei Fang myself, he's not going to fall for it. _

"Oh nothing, nothing. It's just that everyone's been talking about how you guys are together and everything…"

"What?? Who?? We're not together! I mean.." Jann Lee stopped. He didn't know if it was wise to admit to Seph that he and Lei Fang weren't officially a couple.

"Dude, it's okay Jann Lee. You don't have to deny it." Hayate said. "We've all seen you two at it. And besides Lei Fang is definitely a looker."

"Yeah, she's eye candy alright." Zach agreed. "But there's only one lady out there for me and that's my Tina chan."

"Your Tina Chan?" Hayate asked. "When did she ever become yours?"

"Well, she's technically mine. It's only a matter of time my man. Only a matter of time."

"Yeah, whatever." Hayate said, rolling his eyes. "Just keep telling yourself that dude."

"And what do you mean by that?" Zach asked, narrowing his eyes. "You don't want to go after her yourself do you? Cuz you ain't got no chance."

"Hell no!" Hayate protested. "I don't want anything to do with women, never have. They're nothing but trouble!"

"Oh?" Zach raised an eyebrow at Hayate. "Uh…You don't swing THAT way do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Straight up man, are you gay?"

"No! Of course not!" Hayate declared angrily. "Where do you get that from?"

"Well, you said so yourself you've never been interested in girls and plus uhh…how should I put this, you wear some pretty gay stuff man."

"What??! I do not!" Hayate shouted. "Like what?"

"Well, you're always wearing those tight ass jeans. Guys aren't suppose to wear tight jeans man, they just don't. And you have that mesh jacket that you wear all the time. Also, that outfit that you wear with the medallions, what the heck is that?"

"I'm sorry; let me see if I understand you correctly. YOU'RE criticizing MY fashion sense? YOU'RE calling MY clothes gay??? YOU?! Zach??!

"What the hell are you getting at, man?"

"Uh, hello?? I'm not the one with the teletubby get up!

_Oh Gawd! Will these idiots just shut up?!! _Seph fumed. He had to bring the subject back to Lei Fang somehow. Jann Lee was losing interest in Zach and Hayate's banter and was going back to lifting weights.

"Anyways, I guess I just find it surprising that you're allowing yourself to be tied down Jann Lee," Seph started again casually. "I mean, I would never imagine that a man of your caliber will allow a woman to distract you from your true goal." _A man of your caliber?! Did I just say that?!_

"Shut the hell up!" Jann Lee retorted. "You act like you know me, but you don't. So just mind your own business!"

"Hey, he's kinda right you know Jann Lee," Hayate said, scratching his head. "I haven't seen you in the weight room or the training room much the whole time we've been here. It's not like you. I hope you're not getting rusty man."

_Rusty?! _Jann Lee thought as anger seeped through him. If there was anything he hated most, it was having someone question his abilities.

"Hey, leave him alone Hayate," Zach piped in. "You're just jealous that he found himself a woman and you didn't." Zach glanced off into the distance with a dreamy look in his eyes. "I don't expect you to understand, but when you've fallen in love with someone, it gives you a whole new prospective. Jann Lee has just realized that the tournament isn't everything after all."

_But the tournament IS everything to me! _Jann Lee thought. _Isn't it? _He shook his head violently. _Of course it is! Winning, winning is everything. I can't ever doubt that. It's the only thing I live for…it's the only thing I've got. To prove that I am the strongest! That's what's important. And what's this talk about love? _Jann Lee's mind was reeling. He felt like he was going to be sick.

_Huh! What do you know? These idiots proved to be useful after all. _Seph thought. He was enjoying the conflicting emotions that played themselves on Jann Lee's countenance.

"Hey, it's okay Jann Lee." Seph said with a laugh. "I'm sure every man's been pussy whipped one time or another. There's no shame."

"I am not!" Jann Lee fumed. At that moment, he would've given anything to just bash Seph's smug face in. He hated that look that Seph was giving him just now; a look of mild amusement. _Relax. Just calm down. _Jann Lee willed himself. _Save it for the ring._

"Hey, I feel for ya Jann Lee. I really do." Hayate said, grinning. "Women can be real trouble. That's why I've given up on them." He stretched his arms over his shoulders and got up. "I mean, look at Hayabusa. He's basically at the beck and call of my sister. She's got him totally trained." He laughed and then let out a loud sigh. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for them and all. I mean my best friend and my sister, ya know? But still…now they're always hanging out with each other."

"Oh boo hoo. They've got no time for me. I feel so neglected," Zach teased in a baby voice, pretending to cry.

"Shut the hell up man!" Hayate yelled, taking off his shoe and throwing it at Zach, who doubled over in laughter.

"Well, you know it starts out innocently enough," Seph started, trying to keep things on track. "She'll want to hang out with you all the time; she'll ask you to go shopping with her, be her little tote boy. You'll start to feel all giddy whenever you're near her; you'll start to miss her whenever she's not around. Next thing you know, you guys will be having "the talk."

Jann Lee gulped. He hated to admit but there was a little truth to what Seph said. "The talk? What's that?"

"Oh, you know. She'll suddenly want to know how your relationship stands, what your feelings for her are and if you guys can "take it to the next level". It's a done deal after that, man. She'll have you exactly where she wants you and then there's just marriage after that." Seph smiled inwardly at the look of pure horror that flashed briefly on Jann Lee's face. _Hah! I've got you!_

Jann Lee grasped his throat with one hand. He felt like he couldn't breathe; he was suddenly hyperventilating. _Marriage?? I'm not ready for marriage!! _He got up abruptly and rushed out the doors of the gym. Seph watched him leave with a look of triumph on his face.

* * *

"It's just so frustrating!" Lei Fang whined, kicking her feet up and down, while sitting on the edge of Tina's bed. "I never know what he's thinking. And I'm not used to being the one who makes all the first moves."

Tina watched her friend in amusement and chuckled. "Well, hey it's your fault. You couldn't have picked a bigger challenge than Jann Lee. I'm just surprised you got him to open up as much as you did."

"Yeah, so am I," Lei Fang admitted. "But you know, he's not as stoic as he looks. He can be really sweet sometimes. I mean he doesn't admit it, but I know he cares." Try as she might, Lei Fang couldn't sustain the silly grin that took over her face. "He's sooo cute! And I like him sooo much!"

"Obviously!" Tina laughed. "You've got it bad."

"Yeah…I know," Lei Fang said, cupping her face and blushing. She picked up a nearby pillow and stifled her girlish giggle with it.

"Oy! I can remember the last time I felt that way." Tina took a brief pause from applying her make up to reminisce about her past love. "Anyways, Lei Fang, could you help me with this?" she asked gesturing towards the back of her outfit, where strings needed to be tied.

"Sure." Lei Fang hopped off the bed and went over to Tina.

"And don't worry Lei. If anyone can change Jann Lee, it's you. God knows, you've worked a miracle already."

"I don't want to change him though. I like him just the way he is." Lei Fang felt another silly grin coming on. "It's just that, he's so hard to decipher and I have no idea how he feels about us."

"Well, you know what you need to do right?"

"No…what?"

"You guys need to have "the talk"".

"The talk? What talk?"

"You know, tell him how you feel about him and ask him if he feels the same way. Ask him where he sees the relationship going, and above all, get him to commit!" Tina stressed the last word.

"Um…I don't know if that's such a good idea. I think Jann Lee will just freak out if I try to ask him all that. And besides…isn't it way too soon?"

"Nonsense!" Tina applied a sheer coat of gloss on her lips and pressed them together. "You can't be expected to wait around forever."

They both startled and looked up as they heard a loud knock from outside. "Who is it?" Tina called out.

"It's Hayabusa. Are you ready yet? Mr. Lionel is waiting."

"Almost! Hold on!"

"Sheesh! What's taking so long? It's a fighting tournament, not the prom!"

Tina and Lei Fang both rolled their eyes. "Hey, just because I'm going to be fighting doesn't mean I can't look good!" Tina shouted back. She finished applying her makeup and took a step back to admire her handiwork. "Hmmm, perfect." Turning towards Lei Fang she grinned. "Well, here I go."

"Good luck, Tina! You can do it!" Lei Fang said pumping her fist in the air. She suddenly remembered something and reached inside her pocket. She pulled out the velvet jewelry box that Zach had given to her before. "Oh, this is for you. It's a good luck charm for your fight today."

"Oh Lei Fang, you shouldn't have." Tina opened it carefully and gasped at the multi-colored bracelet that gleamed inside. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Hehe, don't thank me, thank Zach. He's the one that told me to give it to you."

"Blachh!" Tina exclaimed in disgust. "On second thought, it's hideous. I don't want it."

"Oh come on Tina! He only means well. And besides if he doesn't see you wear it for your fight tonight, he'll be hurt."

"And I care because?"

"Pleeeease? Just wear it this once." Lei Fang begged, looking up at Tina with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright." Tina said sighing holding out her wrist so that Lei Fang could put the bracelet on her. She held up her hand and observed the bracelet more carefully. "Well…I guess it IS kinda sweet that he did this."

"Yeah, it is," Lei Fang said smiling. "Now come on. You're gonna be late." Lei Fang grabbed Tina's arm and guided her towards the door.

"Well, it's about time!" Hayabusa said, crossing his arms. He gave Tina a once over. "Uh, high heels? Do you really think that's practical?"

"Well, it may not be practical, but it makes me look more slender."

Hayabusa threw up his hands in defeat. "Okay, whatever. Let's go."

"Tina, I'll be rooting for you from the bleachers," Lei Fang said.

"Thanks Lei." Tina turned to leave with Hayabusa before turning around and saying with a wink "and don't forget to have that talk with you know who."

"Umm..yeah. Will do." Lei Fang sighed. Somehow she felt that it was a bad idea but hey, what did she have to lose?

* * *

Well, I guess you guys can see where this story is going. But don't worry! This is a Lei Fang/Jann Lee fic after all, so rest assured that they WILL end up together. It'll just be a little bumpy road, that's all. I can't make it TOO easy on them, after all where's the fun in that? Hehe. And don't worry Darkdragon, I'll try not to hurt Jann Lee or Lei Fang too much. They're my favorite characters too. 

Alright, I just want to thank a few of my reviewers because your reviews mean sooo much to me! They truly motivate me to write. So a HUGE thank you to:

**Snowbunni3z** -thanks for keeping up with this fic. Believe it or not, you were the one who got me back and writing the second time around

**nichole hahn – **I don't know if you're still reading this, but I'm really glad you liked it! And thanks for putting me in your favorite authors and story list. I feel so special. Lol

**Sagistar – **Thanks for reviewing…although your review actually kinda scared me. Lol, believe it or not I had just finished watching silence of the lamb for the first time and then I read your review. o.

**Khaos Sama** - lol, I laughed out loud when I read your review telling me to "review soon!" I was like "huh? Review my own story?" But I know what you meant. I'm glad you like the story, and aren't you happy? I updated!

Also my thanks go out to **Kamion, Sadisticshadow, PrinceVegetasPride, Miranda, roc, darkdragon, Seungmina1991, penguin-sesshy, xxmoonlight-angelxx, littleblu, bluemage01, KuzuRyuZen08, RoseDemon,** **Gleeful Melancholy**, and whoever else I missed out.

* * *

As always,please review! I would like to hear your opinions on my writting. Tell me what you like about the story and what you don't like (a little constructive criticism can do a world of good, but just not too harsh okay -). The faster you review the faster I will update! 


	13. Lei Fang heartbroken

**AN: **Finally! I get to post this chapter. I actually had this chapter written a few days ago but I didn't have access to the computer. Sorry for making you guys wait. Oh, and since school is starting soon, I won't have much time to write, so updates will come less frequently. I'm gonna try to update once a month though. NEways, this chapter was soooo hard to write! I actually had to rewrite half of it b/c I didn't like how it turned out the first time. Okay, enough babbling from me and on with the story.

* * *

**Mr. Lionel:** For anyone who would like to keep track of the fights in our DOA competition, the fight between Bass and Tina was thrilling, indeed. Bass put up a vigorous fight against his one and only daughter, but in the end Tina came out victorious. Luckily for him, Bass only suffered from a mild concussion and a sprained ankle. Be sure to tune in for the next match which will be inexplicably located at the cloning facilities! (this is an actual stage in DOAU).

* * *

_Okay, I can do this! _Lei Fang thought as she fidgeted nervously outside of Jann Lee's room. _Just go in there and tell him how you feel. That's not so hard, is it_? Gahh, yes it is! She answered herself. _What if you scare him away? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if he rejects you? What if…No stop it! You're just making this harder than it already is. _"Okay," she said out loud. "Calm down Lei Fang. You're psyching yourself out." She took in a long deep breath and exhaled slowly.

That seemed to work because she felt the nervous tension that was building up in her chest ease away a little. _Remember what Tina said. You have to have this talk_. _You have to find out if he wants this relationship to go anywhere. _"Okay..." she repeated. "Here I go."

………………**.Five minutes later and a lot of pacing back and forth**

"Okay….here it goes." She knocked tentatively on Jann Lee's door and waited. Jann Lee opened the door a moment later and poked his head outside. "Lei Fang....," he said, acting surprised to see her.

"Hi Jann!" Lei Fang replied a little too forcefully. "Umm…can I come in?"

He nodded and opened the door wider; moving aside to make room for her. "Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Lei Fang replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine also."

Lei Fang eyed Jann Lee curiously. It was kind of weird to her that Jann Lee was acting all formal. _Look at us. We sound so distant._ She thought sadly. "Well, I'm glad that we've established the fact that we're both fine," she said with a laugh. She sat herself down slowly on his bed. "Were you at the tournament yesterday night?"

"No. I don't see the point in watching other people fight. I only go when it's my turn."

"Oh. Well in case you're curious; Tina won," Lei Fang said, smiling brightly. "I just knew she would."

"I see."

"So Jann Lee. Where WERE you all day yesterday? I tried to look for you but I couldn't find you."

"I was training," he replied curtly "but it's not like you have to know exactly where I am at all times right? We don't have to be together ALL the time."

"No, of course not!" Lei Fang said hastily. She was surprised at his rude tone of voice. Upon observing him further, Lei Fang concluded that he looked rather nervous and tense. _He's never been this nervous around me before. __I wonder what's going on?_

"I was just wondering where you were, that's all." She lowered her eyelashes shyly at him. "I kinda missed you…"

_I missed you too. _Jann Lee desperately wanted to say to her, but of course he restrained himself. All he managed to let out was an awkward "I see." There was no way he was going to admit to her that he was feeling himself missing her, at times even needing her to be near him. He didn't like his growing dependence on her one bit. It wasn't like him to NEED anyone, and yet he couldn't help but feel lost and incomplete whenever she was away from him.

Lei Fang lowered her head and looked at the floor, hoping that Jann Lee couldn't see the disappointed look on her face when he didn't reciprocate with a "I miss you too." "Anyway Jann," Lei Fang started, unsure of how to approach the topic. "I was just wondering if we could have a little talk."

_A little talk?! Did she just say she wanted to have a talk?!_ Jann Lee asked himself horrified. _Does she mean THE talk?! Oh no! I'm not ready for this! _He tried his best to keep the turmoil emotions from showing on his face, but he could tell he was failing miserably.

"Umm, Jann Lee. Are you okay?" Lei Fang moved over to him and guided him towards the bed. "Maybe you should sit down. You don't look so good."

"Y,yeah thanks," Jann Lee responded as he sat nervously on the bed. "Umm, what is this talk that you want us to have?"

"Oh, it's nothing really," Lei Fang replied carefully, studying his face. _Why does he look as if he's about to pass out?_ She wondered. "I just wanted to tell you that I really like being with you and that all the times we've spent together means a lot to me and umm…well I guess I just wanted to let you know that I….." She stopped, unsure of what to say next.

"Yes?" Jann Lee asked tentatively. He was torn between wanting; no, needing to hear what she might say next and dreading it like it was the Black Death.

She took in a deep breath. There was no easy way to say this so she might as well be out with it. "I like you! I like you a lot!" She let out a deep breath that she had not known she was holding and waited nervously for Jann Lee's reaction.

Jann Lee just sat there, staring at her blankly. She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt. _Jann Lee what are you thinking? Please tell me._ It was hard enough for her to expose herself so vulnerably by revealing her feelings to him, but now she had to deal with the thick sense of tension and awkwardness that seemed to fill the room. "Jann Lee, please say something." She pleaded softly.

Her voice seemed to put him out of the trance he was in and he sat up in a panic. "No, no you don't. You don't know what you're talking about."

Lei Fang was taken aback by his response. _Oh Jann Lee, how can you not believe me? How can you doubt my feelings for you?_ "Yes I do!" She declared with a new sense of conviction. "I know exactly what I'm talking about. I've never felt this way about anyone else before. It just feels so right. I mean, every time I'm with you I just feel so happy and complete." She stopped and looked at him hopefully. "Jann ….how do you feel about me?"

Jann Lee stood there rigidly, unsure of what to say. The truth was that he felt the same way about her, maybe even more strongly so. He wanted to tell her that he cared for her more than he thought he should and that he liked her more than he cared to. She was looking at him expectantly, her eyes searching his in anticipation. He was feeling the panic overtake his system. "I…I'm sorry. But I don't feel the same way." He heard himself say.

"Oh…" Lei Fang said. She sat still on the bed for a while, reeling from the pain in her heart.

"I'm sorry if I mislead you but the only thing I care about is winning the tournament."

"I see…" She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door. "I understand." She fought her hardest to suppress the tears that were threatening to overflow. "I'm just happy that I got to tell you how I feel." She turned the doorknob and ran out quickly before Jann Lee could say anything else.

* * *

Jann Lee stood there dumbfounded, still staring at the door which Lei Fang had ran out of. _What had he done?! _He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he recalled the wounded expression on Lei Fang's face as she turned around to leave him. She had turned her face from him quickly but he still caught a brief glimpse of the shimmering tears that streaked her face.

Jann Lee placed a hand at his heart. He hadn't known it was possible to hurt so much emotionally. He had had many serious physical injuries before but nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He could not bear that he was the one responsible for her pain. _I'd rather suffer a broken arm or leg than this,_ he thought. He was used to and comfortable with physical pain but this was entirely new to him.

_You lied to her. You hurt her feelings. You're the reason for her tears._

Jann Lee groaned and clutched his head. "It's for the best," he said out loud. "It's for her own good." He knew himself too well to even fool himself into thinking he was ready for any kind of relationship. Better to end things before they began than to hurt her much more later on.

"It's for the best," he repeated. He laid down on the bed and smothered his face into a pillow. _If it's for the best_, his mind asked. _Then how com_e _you feel so miserable?_

* * *

Lei Fang ran down the winding hallways of the hotel as fast as she could and out into the sea breezed air. She continued running, the wind blowing forcefully against her, sweeping her hair up and causing it to tangle behind her into a mass of golden brown highlights accentuated by the gleaming rays of the sun. Her tears were falling freely now, one after the other. The strong winds were stinging her tear stained cheeks, but she didn't care. She continued running as fast as she could. She wanted to run away from the pain and humiliation that she was feeling. She ran and ran until she could run no more.

Tired and exhausted she sat down on the warm inviting sand to catch her breath. Her gasps for air were interrupted periodically with her strong sobs. Why does it hurt so much? She asked herself. _You knew that you were setting yourself up for rejection when you told him how you felt. You shouldn't be so surprised and hurt by his answer._

That was true, she realized. She somehow knew Jann Lee's answer all along. Even before he opened his mouth, she was bracing herself for rejection, and yet….she still told him how she felt. And yet…it still hurts so much. _That was because somewhere in the back of your mind, you hoped. You had hope that he would return your feelings. _

"Hope is for idiots." She mumbled, grasping a handful of sand and letting it run slowly through her fingers. "I was stupid to think that Jann Lee could ever love me." She felt fresh new tears forming and closed her eyes tightly. _You will not cry_, she willed herself, but it was no use. The tears were falling faster and faster. She was about to surrender herself to the tears once more when she heard the sound of sand shifting behind her. She opened her eyes and saw a shadow in front of her.

"Lei Fang, are you okay?" asked a concern voice. She flinched. She knew that voice…it belonged to Seph.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lei Fang lied. She tried to keep her voice strong and firm but it came out a soft quiver instead.

"You don't sound fine." Seph walked over and sat down gently beside her.

"Please….I want to be left alone." Lei Fang whispered, turning away from him. She didn't want him to see her crying like this. She felt like she had humiliated herself enough this morning without having Seph see her bawling her eyes out.

He grabbed her softly by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Lei Fang…" he whispered. He took her face in his hands and wiped tenderly at her tears. "You look so beautiful…even when you're crying."

"Please, go away." Lei Fang said, sweeping his hands away. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"I told you, Lei. I'm always here for you." Seph placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to hide your tears from me. Just let it all out." He held Lei Fang gently against his chest as she sobbed freely, wetting his shirt with her tears. Seph's heart skipped a beat as he took in her light jasmine scent. _She feels so right in my arms_, Seph thought.

"It's Jann Lee, isn't it?" Seph asked angrily. "He's the one that hurt you like this." At the mention of Jann Lee's name, Lei Fang started crying harder. "So, I'm right. It was him!" Seph pounded his fist against his hand. "I'm going to show him a piece of my mind! When I'm through with him…"

"No!" Lei Fang cried out in alarm, suddenly backing away from Seph. "Please don't hurt him!"

"You don't have to stand up for him Lei," Seph said through clenched teeth. "He's obviously a jerk if he made you cry like this." Seph tried to ignore the guilty feeling forming inside of him from the thought that HE could actually be the one responsible for Lei Fang's pain in the first place.

"It's not Jann Lee's fault! He just…" she averted her eyes and lowered her head. "….he just doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him." She finished softly.

"He doesn't deserve you, Lei." Seph said quietly. "He doesn't deserve you at all."

"Let's not talk about him anymore." Lei Fang begged. She didn't know if she could handle it. She didn't want to think about Jann Lee. It only caused her more pain.

"Okay. I won't mention him again."

"Thank you."

Seph leaned back and observed the effulgent sunlight reflecting across the waters, while Lei Fang wiped away her tears. "Are you feeling better now?" Seph asked her.

"Yeah." Lei Fang said, attempting a small smile. "Thanks Seph. For being such a good friend."

"Anytime, Lei." Seph said, offering her a warm smile. _But I'll be more than a friend. Just wait and see, I'm going to make you mine, Lei Fang. I'm going to make you see that I'm so much better than that jerk Jann Lee. _

* * *

Now on to my thank yous.

**Darkdragon: **Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm soooo happy to hear that you like this story. And yes, I do have DOAU. I'm going to look you up and add you as a friend. Your gamertag is Atlasx right?

**Sagistar**: Hehe, yipes! More threats! As you can see I updated! So don't hurt me okay? Lol, hope you like this chapter.

**Parkeronas:** I'm so glad that you enjoyed this story. It is kinda hard to update regularly what with school and life in general, but I try my best. Hehe. I hope you like this chapter.

**Khaos-Sama:** Yes, I agree. Seph IS a butt! Haha. And don't worry, I can be a TOTAL blond, umm most of the time. 0o

**Kamion:** Thanks for reviewing! Glad to see you also hate Seph, lol.

**Gleeful Melancholy:** Yay! Thanks for your review! And thanks for telling me what you like about the story. I really do try to incorporate as many of the characters in the fic as possible, cuz I love the doa characters. Hope you like this chap.

**Sweet Demon Slayer:** As you can see, I did update soon. Lol, glad you like this story, read on!

**Snowbunni3z**: Yay! Snowbunni3z! You're still reading! I'm sooo happy. Hehe. And I love the Jann Lee/Lei Fang pairings also (obviously, lol). Hope you like this chappie.

**Seungmina1991:** Yay, you're still reading this. Thanks for the review. Tell me what you think about this chap.

**KuzuRyuZen08:** Seems like everyone hates Seph. I guess I can see why. Lol, but I can't seem to TOTALLY hate him b/c I created him after all. Lol. But yes, he is a jerk. Thanks for your review!

* * *

And as always, PLEASE REVIEW! 


	14. Cheer up Lei Fang!

A big Hello to all my readers! Boy am i lazy! I actually had this written like months ago but i wanted to add more to it (never got around to that) so i'm just now posting it! Hope you guys like this chapter (even though i know it's short).

* * *

Lei Fang reluctantly opened her eyes and let out a soft groan. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying all night and she simply felt too tired and depressed to get out of bed. She had been lying here like this for about an hour now.

_I'm so pathetic_, she thought miserably. _Falling apart like this over some guy. _Only Jann Lee wasn't just "some guy"; he was HER guy, or so she had thought. Her mind flashed back to what had happened yesterday, replaying the scene where Jann Lee basically told her that he wanted nothing to do with her. All at once the pain and humiliation washed over her again like a tidal wave.

She wished desperately that she could stop replaying that scene over and over again but she couldn't. It seemed like her mind was intent on torturing her. "Ughh! No more!" Lei Fang moaned. She was tired of dwelling on Jann Lee's hurtful rejection. It was all she could do yesterday. She had tried to get her mind off it but nothing seemed to work and she had all but cried herself to sleep.

_I should've taken Seph up on his offer_, she thought. She had stayed with Seph for a while yesterday; both of them just sitting there watching the currents wash up along the shore. Seph had tried his best to initiate a conversation with her but she just didn't feel like talking. He offered to take her downtown to get her mind off of things, but she declined. At the time, she just wanted to be left alone to sort out her feelings. Now she saw what a bad idea that was. All she did after she left Seph was lock herself in her room and brood.

Hearing a knock at her door, Lei Fang startled. "Who is it?" she called out.

"It's Seph. Can I come in?"

"Hold on a moment." Lei Fang scrambled out of bed and rushed to her closet to find something more fitting to wear than the rumpled up T-shirt that she had on. I should at least put on some pants, Lei Fang thought. She grabbed wildly at her baby blue pajama bottoms and threw it on. Making her way towards the door she stole a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in a tangled mess and her eyes were red and puffy. _I guess it's true. You look the way you feel. _Lei Fang mused. _And right now, I feel horrible._

She opened the door for Seph and went back to sit on her bed.

"Morning Sunshine!" Seph said brightly. "And don't you look gorgeous today?"

"Oh stop it! I look terrible!" Lei Fang said, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"You can never look terrible." Seph said, sounding serious all of a sudden. He walked over to her and patted her on the head as if she were a little girl. "You look very cute today, especially with your messy hair and your oversized shirt." He teased. His eyes roamed over the batch of used up tissues scattered on her bed, tissues that she had used the night before to dry up her tears.

"Sorry, I meant to clean those up." Lei Fang said apologetically. "My room is such a mess."

"How are you feeling?" Seph asked as he gathered up the tissues and discarded them in her trash bucket.

"Better, I guess." Lei Fang said with a feigned smile.

"That's good." He said placing a hand on her shoulders. "Now come on. Get dressed. We're going to the cafeteria."

"No…that's okay. I don't feel like going anywhere today." Lei Fang pulled her blanket up in a tight hug.

"Come on! You've gotta eat to live right?"

"I'll call room service."

"Well, I'm not going to let you stay in your room all day and mope." Seph said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I'm not leaving." Lei Fang said stubbornly. She climbed under the covers and pulled up the blankets to her chin.

After a few more minutes of trying to persuade her in vain to come with him he turned around and left. He came back a moment later with Tina in tow. Tina took one look at Lei Fang and demanded to know what happened.

"What do you mean?" Lei Fang asked her, putting on her best clueless expression.

"Oh come on, Lei. I can tell that you've been crying. Now I'm your best friend and I demand to know what happened."

Lei Fang sighed. She silently cursed Seph for bringing Tina into this. Not that she wanted to keep anything from Tina; on the contrary she was going to go to Tina later to discuss this whole thing but right at this moment all she wanted was to be left alone.

"Well…" Lei Fang started. "You know that little talk that you advised me to have with Jann Lee?" Tina nodded. "Let's just say that I found out he doesn't return my feelings."

"Oh Lei Fang!" Tina rushed over and gave her a hug. "I don't understand! It's so obvious that he's crazy for you. He's always stealing glances at you whenever he thinks no one's looking. And the way he looks at you, how can he NOT love you?"

Lei Fang bowed her head and felt fresh tears welling up again. "It's possible." She murmured.

"Oh Lei Fang. It's all my fault!" Tina said exasperatedly. "Me and my bad advice. If I didn't tell you to…"

Lei Fang interrupted her. "No Tina. It's okay. I was bound to find out sooner or later. I guess it's for the better that it's sooner."

Tina pulled Lei Fang in for another hug. "Don't worry Lei. It's his loss. You can find someone better than him in no time."

"You're damn right she can!" Seph piped in. "She's too good for him anyways." He walked over to the girls and pulled them apart. "Now come on. Let's get going before they clear out the breakfast buffet."

"I told you. I'm not going." Lei Fang said, crossing her arms and using her most determined voice.

"Lei Fang says she won't come to breakfast with us," Seph said matter-of-factly, turning towards Tina. "She says she's going to stay in her room all day. All by herself. Crying her eyes out." Lei Fang shot Seph a dirty look.

"What!" Tina exclaimed. "We can't have you do that Lei! You're just going to start feeling bad about yourself again. No way! You're coming with us!" Tina grabbed Lei Fang by the feet and started pulling her towards the door.

"Hey! Wha!" Lei Fang exclaimed, startled. If she allowed Tina to pull her any further she would've toppled off the bed. "Alright! Alright! I'll go!"

"Now that's more like it." Tina said with a satisfied smirk.

Lei Fang groaned. "I can't believe you guys! Can't a girl mope in peace?"

"Nope." Seph said grinning. Lei Fang stuck a tongue out at him, which made him laugh even harder.

"Come on, Lei. I'll pick out your clothes for you." Tina studied Lei Fang's closet intently and pulled out random articles of clothing. "Hmmm, what's with all these simple jeans and Tees? You definitely need more party clothes, or at least something with more razzle dazzle."

"Well, it's not like I have anyone to impress." Lei Fang said sadly. "…At least not anymore." Suddenly a thought struck her. _Oh my gosh! I'll see Jann Lee at the cafeteria!" _She frowned. She wasn't sure she could handle seeing Jann Lee again; at least not so soon. She didn't know if her heart can take it.

"Umm…on second thought guys…I don't think I should go." Lei Fang said meekly.

"What!" Seph and Tina exclaimed in unison.

"But why?" Tina asked.

"Well…it's just that…I might see Jann Lee there." Lei Fang said averting her eyes. "I, I don't know if I can handle it. Plus, it'll be too awkward."

"Nonsense!" Tina replied. "You're going to BE at that cafeteria and you're going to look RADIANT! We'll show him what he's giving up on! We'll make him regret ever turning you down!" Tina smiled zealously, suddenly looking all pumped up. "Yeah! I'll give you a little make over!"

"Umm…I don't know about that." Lei Fang said backing slowly away from Tina.

"Well, I think it's a terrific idea!" Seph exclaimed, to which Lei Fang shot him another dirty look.

"Don't worry Lei. You're going to look fabulous!" Tina said moving closer towards her. "Now come on." Tina ushered her towards the bathroom and proceeded to primp her up, combing her hair and applying make up on her. When she was done she backed away and looked at Lei Fang with a satisfied grin. "I don't mean to brag, but I'm good!"

"Let me see." Lei Fang said, grabbing a handheld mirror from Tina. "Wow…you ARE good." She admitted, turning her face left and right to analyze Tina's handiwork. Her hair was sleek, smooth and shiny and her make up was done masterfully.

"Of course. I'm the best!" Tina boasted. "Now put this on." She shoved some clothes into Lei Fang's hands. "I know you'll look great in it! I have wonderful taste after all."

"Gee, you never fail to amaze me with your modesty." Lei Fang said with a slight laugh. She was beginning to feel a little better and was grateful for Tina being there for her.

They emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and all Seph could do was gawk at Lei Fang. She looked radiantly beautiful in a simple white slip on dress. He had to utilize all the self control he processed not to drool at her.

"Um..how do I look?" Lei Fang asked uncertainly.

"You look breathtaking!" Seph exclaimed.

"Hehe, I told you Lei Fang!" Tina said, looking very proud of herself. "Now come on. Let's go already. I'm starving."

* * *

Well, what do ya think? I know it's pretty light hearted, especially after the last chapter and i hope I didn't make it seem like Lei Fang "got over" Jann Lee's rejection too quickly but some one DID ask for fluff in this chapter.

Anyways, Mango Seed, thanks for submitting a review! I love to hear other people's opinions. I know, I know. My story is toootally cliche and typical "chick flick" material, as you pointed out, but that's basically what i wanted to write lol. I just loved the coupling of Jann Lee and Lei Fang and set out to write a cute story about them, nothing too deep or meaningful. But you're right though; i could be more original P. Anyways, i'm just glad you took the time to read the story.

A Big thanks to all my reviewers! Love you guys! You're the best!


End file.
